Don't Remember
by Forgotten64
Summary: It was just a normal day for Rubin and his twin sister Robin. Until he met some strangers and sister's memories disappeared. The two suddenly become the Shepherd's tacticians, and began having an adventure of a life time with their new friends, but how long can Rubin keep their dark past from Robin?
1. Chapter 1: At Loss

Chapter 1: At Loss

"Hey Robin get up already! We're leaving today!" A white haired teen yelled in front of a wooden door. He heard a soft groan from inside the room and sighed. _So she hasn't even woken up yet. _He huffed, "Come on."

"I'm getting up! Don't rush me Rubin!" Robin yelled through the wooden door. The boy, Rubin sighed again and leaned against the bedroom door. _Why do women take so long to get ready? Mother was like this too. _At the thought of his mother the boy's mouth formed into a frown and could feel some emotion rise inside his chest. _Don't worry mom, we're okay. _

"I'm ready," Robin pushed the door open, but only manged to make a crack. "Hey, you gotta move or I'm never leaving this room," she laughed quietly, giving her older twin a smile. Rubin smiled and moved out of the way. Him and his sister Robin were twins, him being older by a minute. They both had the same outfits and were about the same in every way. Both had the same white hair, red eyes, equally good in tactics, but he was better with a sword while she was better than magic.

The two of them walked down the wooden stairs of the inn, waving bye to the inn keeper as they left. It was bright morning and South Town was already filled with people. It was a nice peaceful day.

"Hey Rubin?" Robin asked quietly as the two walked through town. Robin was shyer than Rubin. She was more quiet especially around people she didn't know, so most of the time Rubin was her voice.

"What is it?"

"Before we go we need to get some more supplies. Did you forget that we lost most of our food to a raccoon two days ago?"

"No I remember, I was actually thinking about that right now. You're tome and sword aren't doing very well are they? I think we should go get you some new ones. Do you want to split up?"

The white haired girl stood there and pondered for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. The older brother was smiling because he could see the frustration building inside her.

"I-I guess we can split up. I'll go replace my things. You can go get the food and make sure you get some figs and don't get too much meat like last time!"

"Oh fine," Rubin said, " We'll meet back up here in a half an hour?"

"Sure! See you then," and with that Robin ran off and was quickly lost in the bustling town. Rubin turned around, needing to find the local market. The twin decided that he was going to just look around instead of asking someone for help. They had only stayed in the town for one night and he had a half an hour before he had to meet up with his sister again.

As they male walked around he felt at peace and it was calming to be here. There were people walking around, soldiers standing at their posts, and children playing in the streets. _I wish I had a normal life like this_, he thought, dreading the fact that he and his sister always had to be on the move constantly. They had to be careful even if they were safe here for a month, it was best to stay multiple steps ahead.

After walking around for about ten minutes Rubin found himself in the central square, where people swarmed the place and there were booths set up. The white haired boy walked around and found some food stands, getting enough to last them for a couple of days.

"This should be good," he whispered to himself, placing the food into his satchel carefully. "Now to go wait for Robin." He started walking through the people and suddenly his head started to sear in pain. He gasped and grabbed his head with his right hand. The pain was horrible, it felt like someone lite the inside of his skull on fire. He ran into an alley to avoid attention and crouched down. He gripped his head with both of his hands.

_What is this pain? _He asked himself. Rubin started to pant and sweat poured down his forehead. The pain started to calm down and it was momentarily gone.

"What was that?" He spoke, leaning against a brick wall of a building. He was still sweating and panting, questions started to rise in his mind. Rubin grunted as he felt a burning sensation on his left hand. He raised his left hand limply and saw the mark of Grima glowing through his gloves. His eyes widened in surprise, this had never happened to him or Robin before.

Robin...

The twin went into panic mode. _Where is Robin!? _He thought frantically. _Is the same thing happening to her? _The mark died down and Rubin sprinted out of the alley way. He bumped into a few people, but didn't apologize. His top priority was to find his sister.

"Come on boys! Lets get started!" Rubin stopped in his place at the gruff and accented voice. It sound like a Pelgian accent. Screams rose into the calm atmosphere. The white haired teen cursed when he realized that the town was being attacked. Her could see through the crowd of screaming people a Pelgian Fighter.

He wanted to find his sister, but all these people were in danger. He took out his bronze sword and charged at the Fighter. The axe user saw him coming and blocked his attack.

"Looks like we got a someone trying to be a hero, eh?" He said arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Chrom lets go!" Robin yelled, holding a Thoron tome in her hands. A blue haired man nodded and ran past her and towards their enemy. This enemy was tall, dark skinned and was using a dark magic tome. The female unleashed a lightning attack, but the opponent dodged the attack. Chrom attacked the same, but was blocked by some dark magic.

She raised her and hand to charge the Thoron as Chrom kept attacking the man. The blue haired male slashed at the mage, but the dark skinned man disappeared.

"Up there!" Chrom cried and the enemy unleashed a mass of purple magic. Robin jumped away and sent a small Thoron to the mage.

"Fools," The mage laughed. Robin landed on the ground and quickly got up, preparing another magic attack. Their enemy wrapped himself in magic and tackled Chrom, sending him into a pillar. As the dark mage got away he quickly began to make a giant ball of magic. He laughed and threw it at Chrom. Robin quickly reacted, sending her magic at the ball, making it explode.

Chrom got to his feet and started attacking again. Robin huffed and started to charge up the magic again. Once fully charged she ran behind Chrom and he moved to the left, leaving their enemy fully exposed.

"Thoron!" She screamed as the lightning bolt went through the dark mage. The mage fell to the ground, purple magic surrounding him. Chrom turned around and smiled at Robin and she smiled back.

"This isn't over! Damn you both!" The mage threw a giant spell at Chrom. Quickly reacting Robin pushed Chrom out of the way, taking the spell head on. Everything went dark for a second and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Chrom asked rushing over to the female. He helped her to her feet. "That's the end of him," he sighed happily. "Finally we can be at peace." Robin was about to say something when she began to see red. "Hey are you alright!?" He asked urgently. She couldn't hear him very well and Chrom gasped.

Her sight cleared up and she saw a bolt of lightning stabbed into Chrom's side. He gasped and looked down at her right hand as it glowed with some remaining magic.

"This isn't your fault," He said as he began to sweat profusely. "Just promise me you'll get out of here. Go-" The man fell to the ground and Robin backed away. Horrified at what she had done, she grabbed the sides of her head and started to hear laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of History

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. SO right now I have no pairings selected so I'm leaving that to you guys. The only pairing I have set are Chrom and Robin. I'm doing this because the story is a little better if the avatar is married to Chrom in my opinion. You guys can choose who Rubin and everyone else is paired with, also I want to make it that Anna and Say'ri can get married to anyone. I always feel bad when I have to leave someone single! **

Chapter 2: The Start of History

"Chrom! Come on! There's a town up ahead! Lets go there to take a break!" A blonde haired girl yelled at a blue haired man. Chrom sighed as he watched Lissa far ahead. Him, her, and Fredrick decided that they would explore the country side to make sure there wasn't much trouble. So far there was none, other than two men that were causing trouble in another city, but him and Fredrick took care of them easily.

"Milday please do not go too far ahead," Fredrick yelled.

"Yeah yeah I know Fredrick!" The princess called back. "Hurry u-" Lissa screamed in surprise as she stumbled back.

"Lissa!" Chrom said running towards his younger sister.

Once Chrom and Fredrick got close Lissa was already on her feet looking worried.

"Chrom, I just tripped on someone! They were lying on the ground!"

The swordsman looked down at the ground where Lissa had slipped and indeed there was a person lying on the ground. This person had a smaller body build than himself and was wearing a cloak with eye patterns on the sleeves. They had a hood covering their face, but he could see strands of white coming out of the hood.

"Chrom we have to do something!" His sister said looking at the unconscious person.

"Well what do you propose we do?" He asked. Lissa bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I-I don't know."

A soft groan stopped them from talking further as the person started to wake. They turned their head to look at the royals and Lissa let out a relived sigh.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said smiling.

"Hey there," Lissa said, smiling too.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Here, give me your hand." Chrom stuck out his hand and the stranger grabbed it. He pulled the person up and as he did their hood fell off.

The person was a girl. Someone in their teens. She had white hair and red eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes, thank you Chrom," she spoke softly.

The prince was taken back that this woman knew his name. He didn't even know her so how did she know his name.

"Ah, so then you know you I am?"

"Well no. It's kinda strange. Y-your name just came to me." The woman scratched the back of her of head and looked around. Chrom's eyebrow arched, this was a little strange.

"So what brings you here and what's your name?"

"My name is... Its..." She grabbed her head and a pained expression flew over her face. She struggled for a moment, "I don't know."

"You don't even know your own name?"

"I'm not sure... I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

"Oh I've heard of this!" Lissa exclaimed. "Its called amnesia!"

"Its called a load of pegasus dung!" Fredrick said sternly. "We're to believe that this stranger knows milord's name but not her own."

"I-I am sorry sir but it's the truth." She protested and she backed away. She seemed frightened.

"But what if it is the truth Fredrick?" Chrom asked looking back at the knight. "We just can leave her here alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be?"

"I agree milord, I just must emphasize caution. We don't want to let a wolf into the flock."

"Then we can just bring her to the near by town."

"Wait do I get a say in this?" She asked.

Before anyone could say anything else Lissa grabbed the woman's hand and urged her forward. She stumbled and started to protest, but after a while she just went along with it. The four of them traveled on a dirt pathway that lead to the town. Chrom and Lissa in the front, the woman in the middle, and Fredrick walked behind all three of them.

"So, am I to be your prisoner?" She asked. All of them stopped and Chrom turned around and chuckled.

"No, we'll let you go once its been established that you're no enemy to Ylisse."

"Ylisee? Is that where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" The knight said before he let out a heavy huff. "Ha! Someone pay this actress; she plays quite a fool! The way her brow furrowed was quite convincing.

"Peace Fredrick," Chrom sighed as he began to explain to the woman where they were and who they were.

"You attend sheep? In full armor?" She said with a raised brow.

Chrom laughed at that. "Yes, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Fredrick the Wary here."

"And it is a title I shall wear with pride. I still do not trust you and I don't think I will for a while," He said to the woman. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand and respect that. My name a Robin. Strange that I remember that now."

"Is that foreign?" The prince asked, "well anyway I'm Chrom, but you already knew that, and this here is my delicate sister Lissa."

"I am not delicate!" Lissa yelled. Robin, smiled and laughed a little.

"We can discuss some more when we-"

"Chrom! Look at the town!"

The royal turned his head and gasped when he saw smoke rising from the buildings of the city.

"Dammit the town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt. Lets hurry!"

"But milord what about her?"

"Unless she's on fire too, it can wait!" Fredrick bowed his head and the three of them ran off.

"Wait," Robin said, but her voice trailed off as they ran far from her. Robin twirled some of her hair between her fingers wondering what she should do. She was thinking of staying where she was until she realized she was armed. She had a fresh lightning tome and bronze sword. Seeing that she had weapons Robin ran after the three.

* * *

"Okay get ready!" Chrom ordered as he took out Falchion, ready to fight off the bandits.

"Wait!" He turned his had to see Robin running towards them. She got closer until she was right next to Chrom.

"Robin? What are you doing here it's dangerous!?"

"Its okay I'm armed. I can help you." She took out a a yellow colored tome and Chrom guessed it was lightning.

"A tome, you can use magic?" He asked.

"I think so."

"You think so?" He took a couple steps away from her.

"I can control it. You don't have to worry." She smiled at before putting on a serious face. Robin looked around at the enemies, seeing a mage, a fighter, a myrmidon before them. "I have a plan. Fredrick you go take out the mage and have a Lissa close to you. Chrom and I will pair up to take on the fighter and myrmidon."

"Why should we listen to you?" Fredrick asked.

"I can't explain it, but this layout is easy for me. For some reason I can size up the enemy and the field in a glance. I must have studied tactics somewhere."

"Lets do it then," Chrom said. "Its the best plan right now and the more we wait the longer we put these people in danger." Fredrick didn't say anything and Lissa nodded her head in agreement. Quickly, the two set off to take care of the mage while Chrom and Robin went towards the fighter. Chrom ran over to the fighter, prepared to take him on.

He was spotted quickly by his enemy and the fighter ran at him with his axe. Chrom dodged the incoming attack and swiped the man's side. The fighter yelped in surprise before turning around and attacking Chrom again.

"Thunder!" A ball of lightning slammed into the fighter's back, killing him. Chrom looked over to see Robin standing calmly with her tome glowing brightly. The both nodded at each other and went on to fight the myrmidon. They repeated what they had done to the fighter, but Chrom let out the killing blow instead, yet managed to get wounded by the enemy's sword.

"Chrom!" Lissa and Fredrick popped up and his sister used her staff to heal his wound.

"Lets keep going. There's probably more." Robin said as she rushed forward. Fredrick, Lissa, and Chrom followed behind her, but for some reason she stopped.

"Robin is there something wrong?" The prince asked and paused once he saw her face. She was staring at something and she looked worried. He followed her eyes seeing a fight go on a couple feet away from them.

A white haired teen that looked close to Robin's age was fighting off a larger man. He had the same exact cloak as Robin and the same red eyes. He was fighting a Pelgian fighter with a bronze sword. It seems he was struggling.

"Rubin!" Robin screamed suddenly as she charged forward. She unleashed a small bolt of lightning that spiraled towards the Pelgian. The fighter saw this and got out of the way of the magic. Rubin, rushed towards the Pelgian, seeing his opportunity to attack and stabbed his sword into the man's chest. He pulled out his blade and and wiped the blood off of his sword.

When he was done he sheathed the sword and smiled at Robin. "Sister, you're okay!" He said happily and rushed over to Robin and gave her a hug.

"Rubin?" she said, but it sounded like she was questioning herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her shoulders. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"Sir, do you know this woman?" Fredrick asked, getting closer to the two.

"Yes I do, she's my younger sister."

"Sir, we found her unconscious in a field close to the town and without memory." The word 'memory' struck a shocked expression on Rubin's face.

"Without memory? Robin do you know who I am? Do you remember anything that happened today?" She struggled for words and Chrom saw this. Before Robin could speak he explained what had happened just moments ago.

"That's all of it. Your sister has some great tactical ability."

"Thank you," Rubin said letting out a sigh. "Our mother taught us tactics when we were young and we picked up on more as we got older."

"You two have great hearts and you helped out this these people. The Shepherds could use people like you. Would you consider joining us?" Rubin looked unsure of what to say, but Robin didn't.

"I will join you. Since I don't remember much I don't have anything to do. I'll join, but only if my brother does." The white haired male was quiet for some moments and then he nodded his head.

"We'll join you then."

* * *

Support Conversation - Rubin and Robin Rank C

Rubin: "So you really don't remember anything?"

Robin: "No sorry I don't. The only things I can seem to remember is my name and that fact that you're my brother. I really hope I'm able to remember you. This must be painful, seeing your sister like this."

Rubin: "Yeah it kind of it is, but I promise we'll get your memories back."

Robin: "Thank you brother. I'm going to see how everyone else is doing. See you in a bit." *leaves*

Rubin: ... "It's probably best if you don't remember anything. I don't want to plague you with our past."


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwanted Change

**AN: Thank you for the reviews everyone and I'm still waiting for others to suggest pairings! **

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unwanted Change

"Fredrick its getting dark already! I told you we've should have stayed back!" Complained Lissa. The five of them had set out of South Town, wanting to get as close to the capital as they could. Like Lissa was saying, it was pitch black outside.

"Oh come on Lissa. This will help you be a little more adventurous," laughed Chrom. The girl scowled.

"I've been adventurous enough for one day! There are bugs everywhere too." She inhaled loudly and started making a choking noise. "Pff- I think I just swallowed one!"

Robin started laughing as she watched Fredrick and Lissa start to bicker like children.

"Is this normal for you Chrom?" Rubin asked with a smile. The prince sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah it is, but its a good normal. While they're getting the firewood do you want to help me hunt?" Chrom asked Rubin. The white haired male was about to reply when Fredrick cut in.

"Milord, I still don't trust these people completely. Allow me to come with you instead."

"And leave Lissa here by herself?"

"I'll stay here!" Robin said approaching the three. "I know you don't trust me Sir Fredrick, but I swear I'll do nothing to hurt Lissa."

"I don't know," the knight said.

"It's fine Fredrick. I don't think she would do anything since she and her brother will be separated." Chrom said, "Now lets go."

"Be careful Chrom!" Lissa said.

"You too Rubin! And Fredrick!" Robin spoke. "Okay Lissa, lets go get some firewood!"

The three men went into the woods, leaving the two girls on near the dirt pathway. It was a dark night, yet beautiful as the stars above shone brightly. Rubin smiled to himself, taking a deep breath the crisp cold air. He loved the nighttime. It was always peaceful during the night in the countryside.

"So where are you and Robin from Rubin?" Chrom asked. The male was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at the prince.

"Well, its a little complicated on where we come from," he started off. "And please Fredrick don't get made, but my sister and I are originally from Pelgia." Rubin could see the astonishment in both of their eyes, but he continued speaking before they could say anything. "We were born in Pelgia, but we're half Pelgian and half Ylisse. Our father being Pelgian and our mother being Ylisse."

"Well that's surprising, I never thought a Plegian and a Ylisse would meet on calm terms. " Chrom said as they kept walking. "So what brought you here to Ylisse? Why didn't you stay in Pelgia?"

"Our dad is a little crazy and our mother died, so Robin and I wanted to see the country our mother grew up in."

"I still don't trust you two," Fredrick said after being quiet for some time. "You'll have to earn that trust and I will be wary of you both."

"I understand."

"Do you hear that?" Chrom questioned, putting a hand to the handle of his sword. Rubin stopped where he was and put a hand on his own sword. There was a soft growling noise. A deep rumble. _Is that a bear? _The red eyed tactition asked himself.

The growl was getting louder and louder, that meant it was getting closer. The bushes in front of them started moving and a brown paw came out from them. _Its a bear! _He unsheathed his weapon and shifted his standing position. Fredrick and Chrom did the same. From the bushes came a big brown bear. It looked angry, they had probably stepped into its territory or something like that. It stood on its two back feet and roared loudly.

Chrom attacked first, running at it his sword in his right hand. Rubin followed close behind him while Fredrick took a different route. The bear attacked the Chrom first, swinging its deadly claws. The prince ducked under the attacks and slashed at it, creating an open wound on the bears arm. Rubin ran forward and horizontally slashed the bears chest. It stepped slightly back, avoiding the attack.

It was about to get ready for another attack when Fredrick stabbed through it with his silver spear. It fell to the ground completely lifeless.

"Looks like we're eating bear."

* * *

"So wait you tripped on me?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't see you so it wasn't like it was on purpose!" Lissa said.

The three boys had returned a while ago and they found Lissa and Robin already with a fire and having small talk. Right now they were eating what the boys had caught.

"Rubin, slow down. You got meat on your face," Robin giggled as her brother demolished his piece of meat.

"I'm hungry, now hurry up before I eat yours!"

She grabbed her food defensible and put it out of reach for her brother. "Don't touch my food or I'll electrocute you!" He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating.

"Lissa why aren't you touching your food?" Chrom asked, laying meal down.

"Who eats bear!?" She demanded, looking at like it was an enemy. "Its messing with the food chain, right Robin?" The white haired girl eyebrow raised and she looked over at the noble. She couldn't talk at the moment since she had a mouthful of bear.

"Ugh," the blonde groaned.

"Milady the meat is fine," Fredrick said calmly with a smile.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"Well, I had a big lunch."

"Liar."

After everyone was done eating they all laid done for the night. Chrom was still up though, deciding that he would take the first watch, but he wasn't the only one awake.

Robin was laying next to her brother looking up at the stars. Rubin was sleeping calmly, but she couldn't help but think.

_I wonder who I really was_, she thought with a frown. _This must be hard for Rubin, his sister not remembering anything. It must be weird, his sister acting like her brother is a complete stranger! _She let out a long sigh. _I guess I'll get some sleep. _The female closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. She was lulled into a comforting sleep. A comfort which didn't last long.

She didn't know where she was. It was an open place that had pillars of rocks, which were tied to each other with bridges. The sky was open, but this was a feeling of relaxation it was a feeling of panic. Robin was holding a steel sword in her hand and Chrom was next to her fighting some man, while Rubin was on left side. There was someone unknown in front of her. They attacked swiftly, but she dove under that attack and stabbed them.

Chrom was yelling something and so was Rubin. She didn't know what was going on; she was utterly confused. A roar echoed through the air and a Wyvern Flier came out of no where. Rubin pushed Chrom out of the way and he was tackled by the flier. The flier pushed pass her and launched Rubin off the rock pillar they were standing on.

She ran to the edge and grabbed his hand before he fell any further. She turned her head and called Chrom for some help, but he was busy fighting some other men. Her brother's hand was slipping, she could feel it. She was saying something to Rubin, but she couldn't hear her own words. He was saying something too, but she couldn't hear his words.

His hand slipped through hers and he was falling.

"Robin!"

The female work up quickly. She sat up instantly and could feel sweat coming down her forehead. Rubin was crouching right next to her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Robin the forest is on fire!" That caught her attention. "Come on we have to find Chrom and Lissa!" She took a deep breath and nodded her head, she was trying to grasp what was going on. Fredrick was up and on his horse. Once the twins got up from the ground they began running through the blazing woods.

"Chrom! Lissa!" Robin was yelling as she running next to her brother. Suddenly a strange gurgle caught her attention and she saw two red circles admits the flames. Rubin saw it too and he took out his bronze sword while she reached for her tome. A dark figure rushed out of the flames. Rubin rolled to the left while she rolled to the right.

The thing was a person. It looked like a corpse actually. It had stitching where its limbs connected, black flesh, red beating eyes, and there was black fog coming out of its mouth.

"What is this thing?" She asked a rising sense of panic filling her.

"I don't know, but I don't think its from Ylisse." Rubin replied. The creature raised the axe it had and ran at Rubin. Robin used her Thunder tome and blasted it away from her brother. It got up quickly and began to charge again. Rubin ran at it and dodge its attack. Using his right foot he tripped it and stabbed it into the ground. The creature disappeared in a black ashes.

They both began to run through the woods again, looking for Lissa, Chrom, and Fredrick. The were getting deeper into the woods and the fire was dying down, yet there was still no sign of the three. The twins stopped where they were to relax a bit, looking in every direction and figuring out where they should head next.

Off in the distance Robin could here some noises. Some that resembled the same gurgle they head from that creature they just fought.

"Rubin this way!" She yelled as she began to run east. He followed closely behind her and they came upon a battle scene. Lissa was standing inside of what looked like an abandoned fort, Fredrick was fighting an axe wielding monster like they had just fought with an archer behind it. Chrom was farthest away from them. He was fighting another one of those creature by himself and there was someone with red hair fighting two others with another person with blue that had a bow in their hand.

"I'll Fredrick you go help Chrom!" Rubin said before dashing off to the knight. Robin rushed forward past her brother and Fredrick. She held her tome firmly and began to charge the electrical magic in her hand. She was getting closer and once she did she unleashed the a magic ball that slammed into the creature. Chrom nodded his head in thanks and slashed the creature. It screamed and turned into black ash.


	4. Chapter 4: Ylissetol

**AN: Hello everyone! I am so close to ending this long project for school! Thank you to all that have sent in pairings I'll probably just pick randomly between the people who sent in pairings, but you can still send in more! I would also like to ask if you all would send in more pairings for Rubin. Tiki and him is cute, but based on how I planned this story the paring is unfortunately not going to work. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Ylissetol

"Are you okay?" Rubin asked walking over to Chrom and the other.

"Yeah," the noble replied, sheathing his sword. "And we have this stranger to thank." Rubin and his sister looked past Chrom to see someone standing near Lissa, who was wearing mask. Their attire was all blue, plus some other colors here and there and their hair was also blue.

_This person seems mysterious_, Rubin thought. _Is that a boy or a girl? I can't tell. _

"Thank you for helping us." Robin said approaching the stranger with smile. Rubin could see the newcomer flinch a little when Robin approached them, no else saw that, but Rubin did.

"Yes, thank you." Chrom spoke walking towards them. "You saved my sister. Do you have a name?"

"You may call me Marth," he said calmly.

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" Marth shook his head.

"This was but a prelude of what will happen in the future. You have been warned." Marth bowed his head and walked off into the woods.

"Wait what? What is he talking about!?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Who knows," Robin huffed. She looked at where Marth once was and realized Rubin hadn't spoke since they met Marth. She turned her head to look at her brother. His brow was furrowed and it looked like he was thinking hard. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Rubin faced lite up, realizing that he was deep in thought and smiled at his sister. "Oh I'm fine, but I was wondering if Marth was a boy or a girl."

"Marth seems male."

"Yeah I know, but the voice is a little strange to be man and his body figure was just too girly, but then again he didn't have much of chest, or he just has small brea- urk!" Robin quickly jabbed her brother in the gut. He leaned over and grabbed his pain side while muttering something.

"That is very rude."

"He can't hear us its fine!"

* * *

(Next day)

"Wow so this is the capital!" Robin exclaimed as she walked through the city gates. Ylisstol was bustling with people! The markets were open and there were children playing around in the streets, while guards stood or walking around, making sure the city was safe.

"Glad you like it!" Lissa said happily as she walked near the white haired female. Rubin smiled as she saw his sister happily look around the city, while Lissa pointed out things, unfortunately the smile was a little sad.

_She's so happy right now, hopefully her memory never comes back. _

"Look its the Exalt!" An elder shouted.

The white haired male lifted his head to some Pegasus knights coming down the middle of the cobblestone road. A lot of people began to smile and Rubin tried looking through the crowd and Pegasi. He could barely see, but saw a woman with blonde hair walking and smiling to all of the citizens around her. She had the same mark that Chrom did on his shoulder, but was on her forehead instead.

"Is it okay for her to walk around out in the open like this?" Robin asked.

"Her majesty believes that she must come out like this to keep peace within the city." Fredrick replied.

"Wow, she must be a great ruler!"

"She's also the best big sister anyone could have!" Lissa added.

"I bet- Wait a minute she's your sister?" Robin said taken back, "Th-that would mean-"

"They are the princess and prince of the land. I thought you knew that."

"But you said you were Shepherds!"

"We're Shepherds in different way," Chrom chuckled. Rubin was smiling under his hand as he tried to hold back the laughter that was building up inside him. Robin saw this and she frowned at him, which made him burst out. She made a small noise of annoyance as her face turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Come on you need to come meet her!" The princess said as she grabbed both Robin and Rubin's hands and pulled them towards the castle.

* * *

"Emm!" Lissa yelled as she raced up to her sister.

Rubin took a deep breath a little nervous that they were actually going to meet the Exalt. He knew who Chrom and Lissa were the minute he saw them, he just didn't tell Robin to test to see how bad her amnesia was and it proved to be bad. The boy flinched when he felt something wrap around his arm and jumped in surprise. He looked to what grabbed onto his right arm to see Robin hugging it shyly.

He grinned," A little nervous?" He teased.

"Shut up."

"Hello Chrom, back from the visit to the country side?" The Exalt asked. He nodded for his reply. The woman smiled and then looked over to the two white haired twins. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Rubin and this is my sister Robin."

"I am Emmeryen, its a pleasure to meet you both." Rubin smiled back at the Exalt and Robin shyly did the same.

"Excuse me your grace but may a please say something?" Fredrick asked with a stern look on his face.

"You may."

"I don't trust these two. One has amnesia, which I find a little suspicious. They both have a talent in tactics might I add and Rubin did tell us he was from Pelgia."

"We're part Pelgian," Rubin cut in. "And we're Ylisse we came here to see our mother's homeland."

"And Chrom you trust them?" She asked.

"Yes I do. They both risked their lives to protect South Town from Pelgians and they helped us when we were attacked in the woods. I don't believe they are any kind of spy like Fredrick thinks they are."

"Well, that is enough for me to trust them as well."

"Thank you your grace." Rubin said, giving her a small bow with his head.

"Chrom before you go we're having a meeting to discuss a new threat that has been spotted in Ylisse, you are to join us."

"Of course sister," he said.

"Perfect timing! I can introduce you to the other Shepherds!" Lissa exclaimed as she grabbed both the twin's hands again and pulled them away.

* * *

**AN: This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get something posted because I have to study for a science exam... I'm going to skip the battle for chapter 2 by the way. I don't really feel like doing it. Oh and you guys can request for supports because I'm changing some of them up a bit since there are two Robins in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Regna Ferox

AN: So I've decided on all the pairing, which I'll tell you in the next chapter. I just need one pairing to be decided by you guys and that's Rubin's spouse. I have one vote on Cherche and one vote on Anna. I would like it you please decide for me before the next chapter. And I'm skipping the whole battle on the Road and just going to Regna Ferox. How does Yen'fey x Aversa and Walhart x Tiki sound to you guys?

* * *

Chapter 5: Regna Ferox

"Welcome to the Shepherd's barracks!" Lissa said excitedly as she swung the door open. Rubin smiled as he walked in and Robin shyly stood close to him.

"Hey Lissa who are these guys!?" A blonde man yelled. Robin let out a squeak and ducked further behind her brother.

"Is there something wrong Robin?" Rubin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"He's not wearing a shirt." She whispered back. Indeed, this man was not wearing shirt. All he had on were some pants, armor, and giant, metal, neck thing that looked like something a prisoner would wear. It was actually quite terrifying.

"Vaike, these are new members of the Shepherds, Rubin and Robin! Chrom recruited them as our tacticians! You should see all the tricks they have up their sleeves."

"Oh yeah, can they do this?" Vaike let out a very loud, yet short belch that made Rubin chuckle a little bit. Lissa's eye twitched a little and another girl in the room with pink armor just stood there awkwardly.

"Vaike that was abhorred!" A woman with blonde curled came walking into the room with her hands on her hips. She had red eyes much like the twins, but they were burning in anger.

"Oh chill, just letting the newbies learn a little from the Teach." he said with a big wide grin. Rubin let out a small chuckle and Robin came out from behind her brother.

"I bet you have a lot to teach me in the belching arts Teach," the white haired male said. Rubin paused for a sec before letting out a small burp of his own. Vaike laughed and Rubin joined him. The red eyed woman glared a both of them.

"Rubin," Robin said quietly, while biting her lip.

"I was hoping you were cut from a finer cloth." The woman said before walking away.

"That was Marribelle," the girl in pink said as she approached the two newcomers. "She's very nice she just takes a little bit to warm up to others."

"Good you're here." Rubin turned his head, seeing Chrom walk into the room. "We're all going to Regna Ferox to gained more support from Pelgia. Are you all coming?" The twins nodded their heads and Vaike yes along with Lissa. The girl in pink armor looked down at the ground.

"Umm, I don't think I'll go. I'll probably just get in the captain."

"Are you sure Sumia?" She nodded her head.

"Okay then, we leave in the morning."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Fredrick asked as we stood outside the the gates of Ylissetol. There were a lot of the two newcomers. Rubin noted that there was a green armored man with them, who he had not seen yesterday and the Marrible girl wasn't with them. There was also that blue haired guy, Virion, and a woman named Sully with them as well. Robin was still standing close to him as she stared uncertainly at everyone else.

"You should go talk to someone," he said with a sly grin on his face. He knew that Robin was not the social type and even without her memory her personality seemed the same.

"I don't want to," she replied quietly.

"I can't find my axe!" Vaike yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Again?" Lissa grunted.

"This is only the second time!" He hissed. The two began to bicker, until Fredrick looked over at them.

"Are you two ready?" Rubin pulled himself from the two blondes argument. Chrom was standing in from of them.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I don't Vaike is though," he chuckled.

Chrom smiled," Are you ready Robin? We'll be departing soon."

The younger twin nodded her head, "Yeah."

"We have a mage named Miriel coming with us too, but she told me that she'll catch up with us. Okay everyone one lets get going!" Chrom yelled, heading for the exit of the gates. Rubin followed with Robin walking right behind him. The Shepherds left the city and proceeded down the North Road on their way to Regna Ferox. They were walking for what seemed like hours, yet afternoon was still coming.

Rubin head a clomp of horse feet behind them and turned his head to see the man wearing green armor approaching the twins. "So you two are our new tacticians right?" He asked.

"Yeah we are. I'm Rubin and this is my sister Robin." Robin waved with her right hand, giving the knight a smile.

"Its nice to meet you two. I'm Stalh." Before he knew it Rubin had began chatting with Stalh for quite a while. Robin walked quietly next to them as they discussed things. It turned out Stalh's was an alchemist and he knew a little bit in the art. Alchemist interested the tactition and wanted to find books about the craft, but was unable to find some and didn't have much time to when it was him and his sister traveling. It was nice to talk to someone who knew about it.

"Everyone we'll be camping here!" Fredrick yelled. Rubin frowned, but then looked up at the sky. The sun was setting.

* * *

Robin stretched her arms high in the air as she walked around camp. Rubin and her had finished setting up their tents and he went to go help others with their own tents. _I should probably try talking to people, _she thought biting on her cheek. The thought of talking to other people she barely knew frightened Robin a little. She couldn't remember anything of her past, but she knew for a fact that she didn't like the idea of talking to people. She didn't want to embarrass herself while talking, she didn't want to say something stupid or unnecessary to a conversation.

"Are you done setting up your tent?" Robin whipped her head around to see Chrom holding onto a map.

"Yeah, I'm all done, just taking a walk." She replied. She mentally slapped herself, _there was no need to tell him I'm taking a walk, _she thought. "Umm watch do you have there?" She asked. _Its a map idiot! _

"Oh, its just the map of the route we'll be taking tomorrow to get to Regna Ferox. Its been a long day of walking, I think I'm going to bed soon, how about you?"

"Uh, I thought I would review some historical text that Lissa gave me before going to bed. Though, I might just get some rest. A lady needs her beauty sleep after all." At the mention of lady Chrom oddly stiffened up. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Er, no it's nothing. Its just...that... I just didn't consider you the type to care about beauty and such. I guess I don't really think of you as a lady." He said scratching the back of his head.

"And what is that suppose to mean!?" Robin demanded, surprising herself with yelling.

"No! I didn't mean it, well I didn't mean it like that. Its just a 'lady' per say doesn't strategize and fight, not that a lady can't do that, but gods this is coming out all wrong."

"Goodness Chrom, didn't they teach you manners in school?"

"Yes they did we had a whole term on it. Its just my image of a lady is someone prim, proper, and pretty. Nothing at all like you. I just don't see a 'lady' when I look you." Chrom kept talking nervously, trying to explain his reason, but Robin had shut him out the minute he said nothing at all like you. She slowly reached down for the biggest stone next to her.

"Does that-. Er, what are you doing with that rock?"

"I think a sharp blow to the head might fix your eye sight!"

"Well, I uh have to go." Chrom ran off extremely fast. Robin dropped the stone and crossed her arms. She frowned and started walking towards her tent.

"That little craven actually ran away," she whispered. But after some thought she sighed, "Well I guess its fair I don't see him as a fancy noble or anything." _It still hurt though. _

The next morning came quickly and the Shepherds packed away their tents and headed towards Regna Ferox. It was surprisingly snowing, but that meant they were getting closer to Ferox. Robin was still scowling, she was still a little upset about last night.

"Are you okay sis?" Rubin asked as she walked next to her.

"Not really," she replied.

"Whats wrong?"

"I was talking to Chrom last night and he doesn't consider me lady."

The older twin shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't think of you as one too."

"Rubin!"

"What!? You're my sister. We don't consider each other gentlemen or ladies. Do you consider me a gentlemen?"

"Well, no-"

"Exactly, but if Chrom says something like that again I'll set his cape on fire for you okay?" He smirked. Robin laughed at the thought of Chrom's cape on fire and smiled back at her brother, nodding her head.

"Looks like we're here!" Vaike exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Robin tried peering through the snow that was being whipped around them. There was a tall iron gate in before them. The height itself was intimidating, the size was amazing.

Rubin whistled, "Look at the size of that gate. Think of all the iron they had to use to make that."

"Halt! Who goes there!" A voice yelled from the top of gate.

"In the name of House of Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom replied.

"Not another step my bold friend, I have lancers readied."

"Wait a minute m'lady. This is Prince Chrom." Fredrick yelled at the woman at the top.

"Ha! And I'm the queen of Valm! You claim to be the Prince of Ylisee then prove it in battle!"

At the word battle Robin took out her lightning tome and Rubin took out his sword. They were'n the only ones as everyone else took out their own weapons.

"Emmeryen is not going to like this," Chrom whispered to himself.

"Attack!" The woman yelled.

* * *

AN: Don't have time to edit, but I will fix this chapter.

What do you guys think I'll change in the story since there's two avatars?


	6. Chapter 6: The Same Blades

AN: *blushing* I've gotten so many favs and followers, I'm so happy you people have been liking this story! Thank you all so much! So with Rubin's spouse we have-

1 vote Anna

1 vote Sumia

1 Vote Olivia

3 votes Cordelia

3 Votes Cherche

Everything is still tied so we'll be waiting another chapter before I tell you who Rubin and everyone else is marrying. DID ANYONE SEE THE NEW FIRE EMBLEM TEASER TRAILER?! IT WAS AMAZING AND I'M SO HYPED UP!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Same Blades

_Not good, not good, not good! _The thought raced through Rubin's mind the further the conversation Chrom was having with Ferox continued. His thoughts were right as the enemy began attacking. Lances swooped down at the Ylisse Prince, but a white blur took Chrom out of the way. Rubin looked up towards the sky, seeing pegasus flying. Rubin could see a familiar woman riding on the animal's back with Chrom behind her. It was Sumia, the girl he had met just a few days a ago.

She and her pegasus flew down onto the ground, letting Chrom get off.

Rubin looked around taking in his surroundings and enemies. There were at least three enemies on either side of them. One side had two archers and a solider, while the other had a mercenary and two soldiers.

"Fredrick, Sumia, Vaike, Sully, and Lissa, you five head to the right! Robin, Chrom, Miriel, Virion and Stalh, you five come with me!" Everyone nodded their heads and split up into groups. Rubin began running ahead of his group, taking out his lightning tome. "Robin and Miriel take out the soldier, Virion, Stalh, Chrom, and I will ta-" BAM! Rubin ran into something. His face hurt, really badly. His eyes were closed upon instinct so he wondered what he ran into. He raised his left hand and felt metal, it wasn't a tree, unless Ferox had metal trees.

"Oh are you okay?" Rubin backed away and opened his eyes to see a tall man with yellow and gray armor standing in front of his. _How did I not see him? _The albino asked himself. The man was at least a foot taller than himself(AN: I always imagine Kellam being tall.)

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a shaky laugh.

Robin and Miriel ran past him and the iron giant, while Virion tired to catch up to the ladies. Chrom stood next to the tactition and stared up at Kellam."Kellam? When did you get here?" The prince asked in confusion.

"I've been here since we've left Ylisee," he replied. "I'm still part of the army right?"

"Yes of course," Chrom said.

"Incoming!" Rubin yelled tackling Chrom into the snowy ground. An arrow planted itself where Chrom was just standing. "You can thank me later!" Rubin said, getting up quickly. "Kellam, you defend Miriel and Virion and give them support if they need it." The brown haired man nodded his head and disappeared in front of Rubin's eyes._ Can he teleport? _He thought to himself.

"Rubin lets focus at the topic at hand!" The prince said. The male nodded his head. Chrom and him rushed at one of the archers that Stalh was fighting.

Rubin opened his tome and ripped out one of the pages, letting the magic fill the enchanted page. It soon formed into a small yellow ball that was letting out flashes of static."Thunder!" He yelled as the lighting ball hurled itself at the archer. The archer had no time to move and the magic blew up on contact. The enemy was still standing and Chrom rushed in from behind him and stabbed the man.

"A key!" Chrom exclaimed as he picked up a shiny object from the dead's man waist. "This should help us get to the top of this wall!" The prince pointed to the top of a stair case that led to the top of these iron gates. "Stalh, take this up there and open the door!" The green clad kinght nodded his head and took the key from Chrom.

Robin and Miriel had taken down the soldier, but the other archer was shooting arrows back and forth with Virion. "Miriel, help Virion. Robin and Kellam come with me to the top!" Robin nodded her head and rushed towards the stairs, though, Rubin had no idea where Kellam was he just said his name hoping that the man would hear him.

Rubin ran towards the stairs with his sister next to him. Stalh had already opened the door to the top and was currently fighting an heavily armored knight with Chrom. The prince motioned for the twins to keep moving, it looked like they were fine.

Once the two sprinted past their allies there was a fighter and mercenary ready to attack. Rubin quickly switched to his sword, while Robin stuck with her tome. The mercenary struck first and Rubin parried his attack. He kicked the swordsman in the stomach, hitting him a couple feet away. Robin took this chance and sent a thunder attack at him. The magic missed though as the mercenary rolled out of the way.

"Rubin look out!" Robin pushed her brother out of the way and a cry of pain rose into the air. Robin fell onto the ground with her back bleeding. The fighter that Rubin surprisingly forgot about had slashed his sister.

He was pissed.

The male albino slashed at the fighter to get him away from his sister. The fighter was cut from the attack and backed away from the male. "Are you okay Robin?" Rubin asked, standing protectively over his younger twin.

"My back it currently cut open, other than that I'm fine. I'll use my Vulnerable and beat his ass for me. I'll make sure the mercenary doesn't do something he'll regret." The older twin laughed.

The fighter jumped into the air and tried attacking Rubin, but the man dodged out of the way. He quickly got behind the fighter and slashed his back. The fighter yelped in pain and in surprise. The albino the jumped a couple feet away from his enemy and pulled out a tome. He once again ripped out one of the pages and unleashed magic on his enemy. He hit the fighter spot on, blasting him away.

"Rubin, Robin are you two okay?" The male looked up seeing Chrom rush over towards them. Robin was currently sitting on the ground with a couple of the pages from her tome missing, but the mercenary was no where to be seen.

"We're fine, but I would like to see Lissa just in case." Robin said. Chrom walked over to her and helped the woman up. She whispered a thank you and started walking towards Lissa.

"Did we win?" Rubin asked Chrom.

"Yeah we did, this whole misunderstanding has been cleared up finally. Lets head inside, it's freezing out here."

* * *

"Robin are you okay?" Rubin asked his sister, hugging her lovingly.

"Lissa said my wound is fine. I'm just lacking air right now," she huffed against his chest.

"Why can't we be like that Chrom?" Lissa asked her brother.

"Do you want to be like that?" He replied.

"Well, uh, no, but-"

"There's your answer."

"Chrom!"

"Are you two ready? We're going to see the Khan." Rubin nodded, finally letting go of his sister. She inhaled deeply. The two twins followed Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick into a large hallway. The places had purple rugs and stone flooring, yet there was no 'Khan' in the room.

"So where is this leader?" Rubin asked looking around.

"Training I'd wager. The Khans prefer battle to politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can image him," Rubin said tilting his head to the side. "I bet he's a big hairy man a-"

"Am I now?" Asked a feminine, yet stern voice. The male albino stopped what he was saying and froze as a black skinned woman walked into the room. He struggled for words and Robin was quietly giggling with Lissa.

"You're the Kahn I presume." Chrom asked with a shocked look on his face. Guess he didn't expect a woman too.

"I am one of the Khans. I am the East Khan Flavia. I apologize for the border guards. You are welcomed Regna Ferox."

"Thank you," Chrom said bowing his head. "I'm confident that we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Though, is it true that they're bandits attacking lately?" The woman's face twisted into a scowl.

"Those Pelgian dogs! We've found documents on one of the corpse of one of their dead captains. They seem to find benefit in attacking here."

"Damn them," Chrom spat. " I... Forgive your grace the was indelicately put."

Flavis started laughing. "Yes damn them and their whole country."

"In that case you should do something about your damn border guards."

"Ha! I like you!" She exclaimed with a smile.

The conversation continued as Flavia explained that she couldn't help them at the moment since she is not the Khan in charge. She could help them if she won a tournament to gain the throne. That tournament was actually going to start soon. She said if Chrom fought as she champion and won, she would them help them with their problems with Pelgia. Chrom agreed to this.

Before Rubin knew it he was standing in the seats of Regna Ferox's coliseum. Fredrick sat to his left and Robin sat to his right. There were a lot of soldiers of this country and citizens in these seats, ready to watch the fight. The noise from all the people died down as Chrom entered the ring. There was a mysterious fighter on the opposing side of Chrom. The prince pulled out Falchion from its sheath, ready for the fight. The opponent did the same, but pulled out the same sword.

Rubin almost jumped out of his seat seeing this. Flachion was a Ylisse treasure that had been passed down for generations. How did this individual get one too? Chrom was hesitating and asked the person of how they got the weapon.

The white haired male felt a tug and looked over at his sister who was staring at him.

"Rubin, that's Marth. The guy who helped us in the woods." Rubin looked back at the fight and squinted his eyes. THAT was Marth. The two blue haired swordsman began clashing blades and the male could make out some words from their fight. Hearing "Father" and "How", but couldn't hear there conversation very well.

The two's battle went on for a long time, but Chrom won the battle. Lissa who was sitting behind Rubin jumped up from her seat cheering, as did some other people in the stands. Robin was clapping, while smiling happily for the blue haired prince, but Rubin was a little concerned by all this.

Why were there two Falchions?

* * *

Robin and Rubin's Support Conversation B

Robin: Rubin! *hugs him*

Rubin: What's wrong are we being attacked?

Robin: There's a roach in my tent!

Rubin: A cockroach?

Robin: Yes! Kill it with fire! I hate those things!

Rubin: *sighs* Fine. *goes into her tent and kills it*

Robin: Thank you.

Chrom: Are you two alright?

Rubin: Uhh of course why wouldn't we be?

Chrom: I heard screaming. I thought we were being attacked.

Robin: Oh, sorry about that. There was a cockroach in my tent and it surprised me, but Rubin killed it.

Chrom: A cockroach?

Rubin: Yes, a cockroach.

Chrom: You could've put the camp in panic!

Robin: I'm sorry.

Chrom: Just please make sure it doesn't happen again. *leaves*

Rubin: Wow that felt like the old days.*smiling*

Robin: The old days?

Rubin: Yeah we used to get into trouble all the time. Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning sis. *leaves*

Robin:...The old days...

* * *

AN:If you guys have not seen the new teaser trailer for the new fire emblem game you must see it now! Sorry for any mistakes.

Do you guys expect something from this story?


	7. Chapter 7: A Mad King And Exalted Maiden

AN: Hello everyone! Well guess what! Cordelia has won the vote for Rubin's spouse. I was honestly hoping she wouldn't win. Cordelia is a good character in her own way, but she's not my personal favorite. Since I told you guys that I said that I would tell you all the pairings in this chapter I'll do that now.

ChromxRobin, RubinxCordelia, FredrickxSumia, VaikexSully, KellamxPanne, StalhxCherche, VirionxOlivia, LibraxTharja, Lon'quxLissa, RickenxMiriel, GaiusxAnna, DonnelxMaribelle, HenryxNowi, and PriamxSay'ri.

Now if you're wondering why Gregor is not on this list is because AngelRin89 gave me a great idea from one of her reviews. It also makes the character total even. I won't be asking for the second Gen pairings for a while, but you can vote on the pairings. There will be a F!Morgan, just under a different name.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Mad King and the Exalted Maiden

"Vaike, what are you doing?" Rubin asked the blonde. The Shepherds had decided to stop for the evening and arrive to Ylissetol in afternoon tomorrow. The tactician thought it would be nice to go for a little stroll, but he stumbled upon Vaike, who was a little too close to the pound where the girl's were bathing.

"Oh uh nothing!" He exclaimed," Just looking at the flowers! Do you like flowers?"

"You were trying to sneak a peak at the girls weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!" The fighter protested.

Rubin gave the axe user a small, yet dangerous smile. "My sister is over there you know." The albino was prepared to take out his thunder tome and electrocute Vaike, but a soft huff caught his attention. He turned around to see Sully's white horse that seemed to be glaring at them. "Dear Naga, that is one big brute." He whispered to himself. The horse stomped its hoof on the ground.

"Ah crap you better run!" Vaike yelled," Its going to charge at us!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Rubin screamed, but he dashed off as the horse started charging at them.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Sumia asked as he started putting her armor on. Sully shrugged her shoulders in response. Robin sat at the edge of the pound that the three girls had just been bathing in as she put on her coat. For some reason she was thinking of her brother and something felt off, but it was probably nothing. Rubin's smart enough to get himself out of trouble.

"Hey Robin do you like to read at all?" Sumia asked as she approached the tactician.

Robin's whole face brightened up, "I love reading!" She said excitedly.

"I have some books over at my tent. There are too many for me myself to read so I was wondering if you would like to have some." Robin nodded her head with a child like smile.

"Do you have any books on losing weight?" Sully asked.

"I don't know," Sumia replied, "why would you like a losing weight book, if you don't mind me asking."

"For losing weight of course!" Sully snapped. "I've been losing my muscle mass and been growing a gut!"

"Um..." Robin trailed off as she bit her bottom lip. She wanted to say something, but Sully was fierce and quite terrifying at times. "Sully, I uh have something that might help. I bought some herbs from the town we were just at. The clerk said that they have lots of fiber. Would you like some?"

"Hell yeah!" She said.

"Its back at my uh, tent. So why don't we start heading back?"

* * *

"My legs kill!" Rubin yelled. It was the next day and the Shepherds had gotten back to Ylissetol. The white haired male was running away from Sully's horse all last night. He was currently sitting down in a chair in the barracks and his legs felt like jelly. "Stupid Vaike," his whispered.

"Who're you calling stupid?" Rubin perked her his head up from his sloppy position on the chair. Robin was standing in front of her clutching a book he hadn't seen before.

"Oh, no one sis, don't worry about it. What are you reading?"

"Oh just a book I got from Sumia."

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked. Robin started chewing on his bottom lip. This was a habit she had ever since they were little. She did it whenever she wanted to ask or say something.

"Can you tell me a little bit more about myself?" Rubin smiled sadly. He didn't want to talk about the past with her. He hoped she wouldn't ask anything about their father. He was fine talking about mother, but not father. He didn't want his sister to remember anything.

"Sure, ask away!" He said, putting on a happy smile. His sister grinned and pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's my favorite food?"

"It's always been chocolate."

"What was mother like?"

"She was very kind and a loving person, even though she was a War Cleric. She had white hair that's why our hair is white."

"Were her eyes red or did we get them from father."

"Neither."

"What's father like?" Rubin immediately paused.

"Well..." He started off. "He's kinda crazy."

"Oh," she said clutching her right hand. She sighed, "How did I get this purple mark on my right hand?"

_This damn mark,_ Rubin thought as he looked down at his left hand. "Well, when I said our father was crazy I really mean it. He put this tattoo on us for some crazy reason when we were young. It's really nothing special."

"Rubin! Robin!" Lissa screamed as she came bursting through the doors.

"What's wrong?" Rubin asked standing up instantly.

"We have a problem! The duke's daughter has been captured by Pelgia! We're leaving now!" Robin stood up and the three of them dashed out of the barracks. They ran through the halls and soon found Chrom and the others. They continued to run out of the Ylissetol.

"Do you have anymore information on the situation?" Robin asked Chrom.

The prince shook his head, "Unfortunately I don't. I think we'll get out answers when we arrive."

_It must be serious if the Exalt is coming,_ Rubin thought looking over at Emmeryon with her group of pegasus knights. _This might be a start of a war if the tension between Pelgia and Ylisse continue like this. If anything Pelgia must have caught wind of us gaining aid from Regna Ferox. They might have taken that as some kind of sign since they have been causing trouble for Ferox too._

"Robin," he said, beckoning to his sister. Her head perked up and she looked at him. "If this whole thing starts to go down hill we need to think of some kind of plan." She nodded her head.

"It looks like we're going up some hilly terrain," she said as she looked around to examine the area. "We should leave the cavaliers here on the flat ground while the Sumia and everyone else on foot goes up on the hills. We should probably leave Lissa down there and Lon'qu in case they need some help." Rubin nodded his head in agreement.

"What's this? The Exalt herself in all her radiance."

Chrom scowled once he heard the voice and Rubin backed up to hide behind some of the other Shepherds. He pulled Robin with him. Rubin didn't want any chance of someone recognizing him and his sister if anyone of these Pelgian's maybe knew who they were. He knew that there was a small chance since not many involved themselves in the Grimeal, but he didn't want to risk it.

"King Grangrel," Emmeryen said calmly as she came forward. "I've come for the truth for this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth? I can give you the truth." Said a calm sultry voice. Rubin bit back a gasp as he looked at the woman, who stood next to Grangrel. It was Aversa, someone who could recognize him and his sister.

"Robin, put on your hood," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Just please do." Robin sighed and looked at him curiously, but nodded her head and put her hood on. Rubin carefully slipped his on, hoping to not grab attention by the sudden movement.

"Unhand me you gutter born troglodyte!"

"Marribelle!" Lissa screamed. Maribelle had her hands tied together with a Peglia next to her, who had a firm grasp on her wrists.

"This girl corssed our borders without our consent, and she injured the soldier who tried to escort her back safely back home," Aversa said with a slick grin.

"Lies!" Maribelle screamed as she continued to struggle. "She tells nothing but lies! I have done nothing wrong! They invaded Ylisse and raided an entire village! I attempt to intervene. The plundered shops and burned homes should be enough proof!"

"That would only show that Ylisse has a bandit problem, from what I've heard of," Grangrel said. "Perhaps we can arrange of a trade your Graceliness. Give me the Fire Emblem, and I'll return the blonde brat in one piece."

"Why would you want Ylisse's royal treasure?" The Exalt asked.

"I know of its power! I've desired it for years. But my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse."

"The Emblems power is meant for a single purpose, King Grangrel: to save the world at it's most desperate need."

"And so surely you have not forgotten what the last Exalt did to my people. Where was the Emblem when your father slaughtered us and called us heathens! His 'crusades' butchered us and so where was the Emblem in that dark time!?"

"This is getting bad," Rubin heard Chrom whisper. He couldn't agree more at this moment.

"Your grace I refuse to be traded like this!" Marribelle yelled.

"No, Marribelle," Emmeryen said.

"Ugh my patience has run low!" Grangrel exclaimed. "The negotiation is over! I shall have the Emblem is I have to pry it from your dead shiny hands!"

Three Pelgian soldiers came rushing towards the Exalt. Chrom got in front of his sister as one of them attacked. Fredrick went forward and took down one of the three. Rubin took out his thunder tome and took the second out, while Chrom finished off the third.

"All cavaliers stay on the flat ground! Lissa and Lon'qu stay here with them! Everyone else we're heading up this hill!" Rubin ordered. Sully and Stalh rushed forward with Lon'qu and the blonde princess behind him.

"Getting Maribelle is our top priority!" Robin yelled. They all rushed up the hills to be greeted with more soldiers. Two fighters, a myrmidon, and a dark mage. Rubin gestured to Vaike to take out the dark mage and Virion stayed right behind him. Chrom was fighting one of the axe wielders and Sumia and Fredrick were taking on the other fighter and the myrmidon.

"Robin you stay here! Miriel and Kellam you come with me, we'll go save Maribelle." Rubin said. Miriel was running up behind him and he couldn't see Kellam, but he guessed that the armored man was somewhere and probably heard him. Maribelle was up on another hill with the Pelgian still holding onto her as she continued to struggle against her bonds.

The white haired male inhaled sharply as he saw Aversa slowly approach them. "Hurry!" He said to his two companions behind him. His grip on his tome tightened as they ran up the hill. Rubin could feel sweat pouring from his forehead, they were so close, but Aversa was closer. She was speaking to Maribelle now, but the tactition couldn't hear the conversation.

Rubin stopped suddenly as a gust of wind blew violently. He gasped in surprise as a slash of wind cut down the Pelgian next to Maribelle. The blonde noble was just as surprised as he. A small boy came up to her holding a wind tome. He had a giant blue hat on with robes to match.

"What are you doing here Ricken!?" Maribelle yelled in surprise as he united her hands.

"I came to help!" He said with a bright smile.

Rubin looked over at Aversa and shot a thunder while she was distracted by the two. She saw his magic coming and jumped back, avoiding the thunder. Ricken grabbed Maribelle's hand and started pulling her away from the witch.

"Okay we got Maribelle lets follow them!" Rubin said, running towards the mage and noble.

"What about the enemy?" Miriel asked.

"She's not our priority," he said simple. "Lets just go," _before she recognizes me. _He added inside his head. The white haired male expected the knowledgeable mage to start questioning him, but she didn't. Kellam didn't even say anything if he was near them. He still couldn't see the man anywhere.

The three of them caught up to Maribelle and the young boy named Ricken and began to fend off some wyvern fliers that began to attack them. Ricken had brought a mend with him and given it to the duke's daughter. As Rubin fought along side his allies he looked around and examined the battlefield. Sully, Stalh, Lon'qu, and Lissa were sticking to the plan and staying more on the flat ground. His sister and the others were fighting on the hills and she and Chrom were currently fighting someone, who looked like a commander. Robin launched a thunder at the flier and hit him and as she did Chrom came up and stabbed the commander.

The rest of the enemy soldier's began to scatter and slowly started to retreat from the battlefield.

"Looks like we're done," he commented, sheathing his weapons.

"Maribelle!" Lissa screamed, giving her friend a big hug. Rubin stayed a couple feet away from them and smiled happily at the little reunion.

"Are you okay brother?" Rubin turned around seeing his sister approaching him. She had a small cut on her cheek that was bleeding a little.

"You're bleeding," he said walking over to her. He took the sleeve of his coat and wiped her face, smearing the blood across her cheek a little. He wiped it for a second time, getting rid of the smear.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. He smiled back at his twin, but he knew these smiles wouldn't last long.

A war with Pelgia was coming.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update this. School work and such. Sorry for any mistakes if I missed them. I'm excited for the next chapter, because of someone important we're going to meet.

**Story question: **

What's your favorite support conversation that's not romantic?


	8. Chapter 8: Father

Chapter 8: Father

It was late in the evening and Chrom was standing in the royal garden's of the palace. It was slightly cold, but right now that didn't bother him. There were so many things on his mind right now. A war with Pelgia was going to start, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him at the moment. Gangrel's words about his father was gnawing at him. His father wasn't the best man in the world. Before that whole war even started his father was a nice gentle person that was a little strict. He had taught the young prince how to fight with a sword.

It was a day like another when his father had decided to invade Pelgia. His mother died from stress and his father had died in the war he started. And there was too much suffering that came along after it. _Maybe I'll talk with Robin, _this sudden thought surprised the blue blood. For some odd reason she had a calm aura around her, it may be because of her loss of memory. She was fitting in with everyone very well and so was Rubin. She was getting along with everyone, but him. The blue haired royal shuddered at the thought of their last conversation. He was an idiot sometimes.

"AHHHH!" A scream instantly brought Chrom out of his thoughts. "Chrom!" The voice was Rubin, it was definitely Rubin. The white haired tactition came into the prince's sight when he ran in front of the entrance to the gardens. Rubin had a frog on top of his head and he looked horrified. Chrom tired to keep a laugh from coming out of his lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked casually.

"Your sister IS INSANE! She was being nice and said she was going to massage my shoulders, but she put a frog down my shirt! I HATE frogs! They're slimy and gross! I grew up in Pelgia! A place filled with deserts not swamps!" Rubin grabbed the amphibian on his head and chucked it across the gardens. He was panting heavily and looked disgusted.

"Oh chill out!" Lissa exclaimed as she popped her head around the corner.

"YOU!" Rubin said accusingly. "Never do that again!"

"But your reaction was hilarious!" The two began to argue loudly. Chrom decided it was best to walk away from the situation.

The prince walked the hallways of the castle. He decided that he would find Robin, he never did apologize for their conversation before Regna Ferox. He passed Sumia in the hallways and asked where he could find Robin. She said that the tactition was in the west wing, the third room to the right of the hallway. He said his thanks and headed towards there.

The third room to his right had the lights on. Chrom walked up and knocked on the door.

"Robin are you in there!?" He called.

"O-Oh Chrom!?" She said in a surprised tone.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something!"

"C-could y-you wait for a m-moment!"

Chrom couldn't hear her voice very well from her stuttering, but he sure he heard 'come in'. "Okay I'm coming in!" He yelled opening the door. A blast of steam flew into his face. "Why is it so steamy in here? Are you helping Miriel-"

"KYAAA!" Robin screamed.

"There you are, I could hardly see through this blasted steam. I just wanted to apologize..." Chrom began to blush profusely. "Is there any special reason why you aren't wearing any clothing?" He knew that was a stupid question. He guessed Sumia may have forgotten to tell him that Robin was in the bathing room.

The white haired girl was blushing madly too, "I-Instead of standing there c-could you please wait outside like I asked?"

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Chrom said as he walked towards the exit. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut once he was out. He put his face into his hands in shame.

"Chrom!" Chrom brought his face out of his hands and saw Rubin running through the halls and stopped once he saw the lord. "Is everything okay!? I got a chill down my spine and then I heard Robin screaming! Is she okay?" The prince blushed even more at the thought was what just happened.

"U-umm," he said quietly.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever Chrom?" The older twin asked as he got closer. Chrom backed away a little, worried of what was going to happen next. Rubin looked at him curiously. He looked at the room that Chrom had just come out of and saw the steam coming from under the door. He looked at Chrom and then at the door and then stared at Chrom again with a blank expression.

"Hey Chrom," the tactition said in a deep tone.

"Y-yes?" He asked taking a step back.

"Would you be mad if I killed you!?" Rubin quickly pulled out an iron sword and dashed at the prince. Chrom, out of reflexes took out Falchion and the swords clashed against each other. "I'm sorry, but I think I have to kill you now!" Rubin stated, his red eyes blazing.

"Rubin this is one big misunderstanding!"

"Rubin!" The door to the bathing room opened and Robin was standing in the entrance, with clothes on. She frowned at her brother, "I heard everything, it was just one big misunderstanding. He misheard me and thought I asked him to come in."

The flare in Rubin's eyes died down a little and he exhaled. He sheathed his sword and ran over to Robin hugging her. "I forgive for now Chrom, but do that again and I'll set you on fire."

* * *

"Sorry for that Chrom," Robin apologized as the two walked side by side. "Rubin's a lot more protective that I thought he was."

"I'm right here you know," Rubin interjected, staying close to his sister.

"I-its, okay." He said, but Chrom was still sweating from the worry.

"So was is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" The female tactition asked curiously.

"I wanted to apologize for our conversation before about how I didn't think you were a lady and for tonight, I really didn't mean to."

"You don't have to worry, I forgive you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I forgive for now," Rubin said quietly.

"Oh be quiet you!" Robin said jabbing her brother's side. After frowning at her brother, Robin looked over at Chrom with a concerned expression. "Hey Chrom is there something bothering you?"

Her looked at her in surprise,"Uh, no why?"

"Don't lie to me," she said calmly.

The prince sighed and looked down at the ground, "Well, those things that Gangrel said about my father are quite true. About my father leading 'crusades' to slaughter Pelgains. He died during the war. He passed a hard legacy onto Emmeryen. Peglia's desire for vengeance and our people's rage, she became the target to blame on both sides. Her own subjects even threw stones at her, she even has a scar from one. No one knew her pain except for Lissa and I."

Rubin's anger from before had been quenched and now he had a look of compassion painted across his face. Robin was looking up at Chrom with sympathy, "It must have been hard," she spoke quietly.

"It was, yet Emmeryen managed to stop it. She brought soldiers home to their families and reached out to the people. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? She never resented them for it. She represents peace, no, she IS peace. Though, some people would take advantage like that, people like Gangrel."

"Well spoke, sir."

Chrom reached for the handle of Flachion at the new voice, while Rubin clutched onto his own sword, but from the shadows of night came a blue-clad figure.

"Marth?" Robin said.

The newcomer was indeed Marth, "Good evening to you all," he said.

"How did you get in here?" Chrom demanded.

"That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"There, but how would you know?"

"Do you know of that place Chrom?" Rubin asked.

The prince nodded his head, "Yes, I bashed in the side of the wall while training the Shepherds. It was a small hole, I thought I hid it well."

"You do not have to worry, your secret is safe with me," Marth said.

"Umm, what are you doing here Marth?" Robin wondered.

"I am here to tell you that the Exalt's life is in danger."

"That's absurd," Rubin commented. "Isn't she guarded at all times?"

"What if," he hesitated for a moment, "What if I told you I've seen the future, would you believe me? That the Exalt will be killed tonight?"

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Chrom said.

"As, expected. Allow me to show you then." Marth drew his sword out from it's sheath and Chrom grabbed onto the handle of Falchion. Rubin gripped his sword. D_oes he plan on attacking us? _He thought. "I'm about to save your life," the masked man said slowly. "For him."

Our from the bushes an assassin came drawing a sword. Marth turned around, dodging the assassin's blade and slashing the enemy's back open. "I trust, this proof shall suffice?"

Chrom's brow narrowed, "Yeah." Suddenly another assassin came from his hiding spot. Marth turned as the assassin cut his mask off. Chrom took out Falchion and cut down the assassin. The prince stared at Marth, "You're a woman?" Marth's hair had fallen down and without the mask, it revealed a pretty face.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner."

"I was right!" Rubin declared. A sudden loud noise caught the four's attention from inside the castle. They all looked at each other and ran inside. "Where did that come from?" Rubin asked taking out his iron sword.

"It must be more assassins," Marth yelled. "They're probably near where the Exalt is!"

"Chrom, where is she?" Robin yelled.

"She was in her study last time I saw here!" They all ran towards the direction of where Chrom had said. As they ran they could see more assassins dressed like the ones before. It looked like Marth was right. As they got closer to where Emmeryen was the four ran into the rest of the Shepherds fighting off more assassins.

"Milord are you okay?" Fredrick asked him.

"I'm fine, our priority is to protect Emmeryen!"

"Fredrick the right side has a lot of enemies coming! You take Sumia and help Miriel and Ricken, take Maribelle too if you can find her! Lon'qu you and Lissa stay near the Exalt's door and you too Kellam. Vaike, Sully, Stalh, Chrom, Robin and I will defend the left side!" Rubin ordered, "Marth, can you help Lon'qu and Kellam defend the Exalt's door?"

She nodded her head, "You can count on me!"

"If we defeated the assassin's leader, they'll scatter!" Robin said taking our her bronze sword. The people Rubin had ordered went to the left and started to take out the dark mages and cavaliers that started attacking.

"Robin, I'm going to go ahead and look for their leader!" Rubin said after cutting down a dark mage.

"Be careful!" She yelled as she stood close to Chrom.

Rubin switched his sword for his thunder tome, _there's not many pages left for this tome, _he grunted, knowing his long range weapon would be used up soon. He broke out of his thoughts as a cavalier jabbed his left arm with his spear. Rubin rolled to the side getting a long distance from the enemy. He took out a page of the tome and threw a lighting ball at the cavalier, hitting him. The tactition grabbed his left for a second as it started to bleed. He huffed, but before the cavalier could recover he threw another thunder.

Rubin quickly ran, knowing that the soldier wouldn't get back up. _Where is their leader? _He asked himself as he looked through the enemy lines. The right side where Fredrick was was doing fine fending off their side. Miriel and Ricken looked a little tired, but they had Sumia and Fredrick there. The left was doing fine and so was Marth, Lon'qu and Kellam defending Emmeryen's door.

He continued to look around the battle, but there was no one that looked like they may be the leader of this assassination. He grunted and was about to keep looking, when it felt suddenly hot. Rubin turned around to have a fireball crash into him. He fell onto his back with a hole through his shirt. There was a big lack burn on his stomach now.

"Well look who we have here."

The white haired twin stopped moving. He knew that voice. He knew who was speaking. "Validar," he hissed, his red eyes burning.

A tall figure was standing in front of him wearing Pelgain robes and holding an elfire tome between his long bony fingers. "Oh? Won't you call me father?" Vailar smirked. "May I ask what my son is doing on the Ylisse's side?"

"None of your business," Rubin spat.

"So, even now your still defying me. Where is that sister of yours? She must be here somewhere." The Pelgian man said as he scanned the battlefield. Rubin grabbed his sword and got up. He pointed his weapon at Validar, but his body seized movement.

"That's not nice to point a weapon at me." The mark of Grima on Rubin left hand began to burn. It hurt his hand. _This damn blood! _Rubin screamed as he tried to move his body.

"Elthunder!" A large ball of lighting hurled into Validar. Rubin felt the ability to move his body again and he collapsed on the ground.

"Rubin! I told you to be careful!" Robin came running up to her brother, crouching down next to him. She rolled him over on his back and he grunted from the burn on his stomach. Chrom came running up behind Robin and stopped once he saw Validar get back up on his feet.

"Chrom! That man is the leader of this attack!" Rubin exclaimed. Robin turned her head to look at the man, and thankfully she didn't seem to recognize the man. "You two take him down, I'll be fine." They nodded their heads and ran towards Validar.

Chrom swung his sword, cutting Validar's chest. The Pelgain grunted and used his elfire tome, hitting Chrom, making him fly back. Robin used her elthunder, hitting him, but Validar shot a fireball at her. She managed to roll to the side and dodge. Rubin got up slowly, still holding his sword. As Robin hit Validar again and he started running towards his father. He was busy fighting Robin and he ran up and stabbed the Pelgian's side.

Validar spat up blood and looked down at Rubin. "I'm burying our past and Robin's memories with you," he whispered. He took his sword out from his father and the man's body fell to the floor.

* * *

**Story Question: **

**What is your opinion on Validar? **


	9. Chapter 9: Fading Hope

AN: School, school, school, excuse, excuse, excuse. These last two months had me swamped with work so I'm sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fading Hope

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lissa asked Rubin. He bobbed his head and clutched his stomach. Lissa had healed the burns and other wounds last night from the attack. Both Emmeryen and Chrom thought it would be best to head to Regna Ferox through a mountainous path for the Exalt's safety. So here they were now, walking on a rocky path. Despite the attack last night and the danger that the Exalt is in Rubin couldn't help but feel happy and relaxed.

_He's gone now no need to worry anymore, _He thought. _Now Robin won't remember the past. _Rubin kept telling himself this, yet there was a horrible feeling that he was wrong about his father's fate.

"Are you worried about Gaius and Panne?" The pigtail princess asked. For a moment Rubin had totally forgot about the taguel and the thief. During the battle last night a taguel came to help them for reasons still unknown. She seemed to be stern and wary of everyone around her. The older twin looked over the taguel and Robin was currently talking to her. Rubin wasn't really worried about her. Gaius on the other hand was different.

A thief that came from the other side joined because of candy or so he heard from Lissa. He was even more worried about what the thief might know. He was with Validar. What if he was a spy or something of that matter.

"Rubin carry me," whined a voice from behind. Two arms wrapped around his shoulders and something pressed against his back. "My legs hurt, brother."

"I'm not carrying you Robin," he replied. His own legs were hurting from walking on the bloody path, plus he caught Vaike trying to peek at the ladies again and had to run from the demonic horse from hell.

"Do you want me to carry you Robin?" Chrom chuckled as he approached the twins. Rubin knew he was joking, but even so he glared angrily at the prince.

"You can carry me!" Lissa said loudly. Robin giggled at the enthusiasm Lissa was showing and Rubin grinned at the sight.

"Lady Emmeryen! Captain Phila!" A loud panicked voice stopped everyone in their tracks. A white blur from behind them came swooping down from the skies. A pegasus landed on the path with a red headed rider on the back. She looked tired and sweat covered her face.

"Cordelia?" Phila said in surprise.

"Who's that?" Rubin said out loud.

"That's Cordelia," Chrom replied looking worried. "She one of the top pegasus knights, but why is she here?"

"Your grace! My prince! Run! You must run as fast and far as you can!" Cordelia yelled. "Pelgians are coming and will be here only half a days march behind you!

"What are you doing here?" Phila demanded, "Tell me the border remains secure." Cordelia tried to speak but she choked on her words and her eyes started to water.

"They broke through," she said quietly. "Grangrel himself lead an army against us. The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me to fly away and warn you all. I should have stayed, I can still hear their screams." She sobbed.

Robin covered her mouth with her hands holding back her voice. Horror shown in her eyes. Rubin patted his sister's shoulder to try and comfort her from the tale.

"Peace Cordelia, you did what you could." The captain said trying to calm the unstable knight.

"Those monsters," Chrom muttered.

"I must return to the capital," Emmeryen said bluntly.

"Sister it's too dangerous," Chrom said walking up to her.

"Right now the people are in disarray, I must go back to calm them. Chrom, I'm giving this to you." The exalt pulled something from under her cloak and handed it Chrom. The item looked like a shield with five holes in it, but something was in one of the holes. A white stone in the middle hole.

Rubin felt something suddenly pulse in his body. The older twin looked over to his sister, whose face was twisted in confusion, he knew she felt it too.

"This is the Fire Emblem, Ylisse prized possession. You are to take it to Ferox and keep it safe."

"And leave you?" Chrom said, "I will not."

"This matters more than me right now," she said calmly yet sternly.

"Emm no. Let me go with you at least!" Lissa cried.

"You must stay with Chrom, I command it. I love you both so much and I'm sorry I have to do this to you both. Let us embrace Ylisstol again with you come with Feroxi reinforcements."

"This isn't fair," Lissa sobbed. Chrom said nothing, but the expression on his face was angry and upset.

"Cordelia, you stay here too," Phila ordered.

"But Captain-"

"No buts, you are to stay here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have a safe journey, Chrom and Lissa. I love you," Emmeryen said with a soft smile on her face. She turned around with the pegasus knights right beside her, leaving the Shepherds in the middle of this rocky path.

"Lets get going," Chrom spoke and he began to walk.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Rubin said. They were about a days walk from Regna Ferox and they had set up camp for the night. The pegasus night, Cordelia had separated herself from the rest of the group and Rubin had just found her. She turned around from her tending pegasus in surprise.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "You are Rubin correct?" He nodded his head in response and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Cordelia." She smiled back at him. "So this is a pegasus," he muttered to himself as he approached the winged horse.

"Have you never seen one?" Cordelia asked with a confused look.

"I have," he responded, "I just never got close to one. I wonder how pegasi got wings. Its so odd and unexplained." The tactition got a little closer to the pegasus and backed it head away before sneezing on him. "Eww," he grumbled, wiping his face off with his sleeve.

"Don't do that girl," the pegasus knight scolded.

"I-its okay," the white haired teen spoke," I got too close and the pegasus became uncomfortable." Rubin wiped the rest of the horse snot off his face and flicked his sleeve in disgust. "Cordelia, I know you've been through a lot today and I know you don't know me very well, but I understand what it's like to loose someone close to me. If you need someone to talk to you know where my tent is."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you and I'll keep it in mind."

"Well see you later then," he said walking away.

* * *

The walk to Regna Ferox was uneventful and no really spoke. Robin stayed close to Rubin; he could sense her uneasiness. Chrom and Lissa stayed close together and by late afternoon they had reached Regna Ferox. The rest of the Shepherds went to rest while Chrom, Lissa, Rubin, and Robin stayed in the arena waiting for Flavia.

"She'll be safe in the castle won't she?" Lissa said as she paced around the arena. "Phila and the others will protect her and Khan Flavia is assembling her troops as we speak. We'll get home and save the day!" She stopped pacing and looked at Chrom, who hung his head as he looked down at the ground. "Chrom! Say something!"

"Huh?" He looked up, "Did you say something Lissa."

_He's not stable right now,_ Rubin thought as Lissa said something back to her brother. _Not one of us are really stable right now. We're all worried and wanting to rush back to Ylissetol as fast as we can. _

"Captain! Snap out of it!" Sumia approached Chrom and punched him square in the cheek. Rubin couldn't help but laugh at this unexpected event.

"Ow! Sumia, what was that for!?" The prince demanded holding his reddened cheek.

"Captain Phila said sometimes people need a good slap in the face to come back to their senses," she said proudly.

"That was a punch..." Robin said quietly while her eye twitched.

"Love hurts doesn't it prince!?" Khan Flavia came walking in with a grin on her face with Basilio walking right behind her. That grin quickly faded thought.

"We just git news from our spies," Basilio said in a grime tone. "Your Exalt has been captured."

"What!?" Lissa screamed as her eyes started to tear.

"She's going to be executed near the Pelgain palace in a couple days."

"We must go!" Chrom shouted.

"It could be a trap," Rubin spoke, "It probably is a trap."

"Who cares we're going!"

Robin walked over to Chrom and lightly touched his arm, "Chrom you need to calm down and think this through." She said quietly and calmly. "Nothing good will come out of you rushing over there. You might get yourself and the Exalt killed together." He nodded his head and exhaled slowly, finally calming down. Robin suddenly realized that she was touching Chrom and backed away with a blush on her face.

Rubin casually walked over to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "She's right Chrom, we need to think this through. As your tacticians we'll think of something to save your sister!"

* * *

AN: I have no idea how to the heck to write Cordelia! I'll try to do some more character interactions in the next chapter since I feel like this fic is lacking that.


	10. Chapter 10: She's a dragon?

AN: Welcome back to another chapter! Thank you all for supporting me! I have fifty followers on this story and I'm so happy! Its all because of you guys that it even happened!

Laststarwarrior: Tharja will ultimately stalk both of them, but more of Rubin since he doesn't have amnesia.

* * *

Chapter 10: She's a dragon!?

_"No it wasn't suppose to end like this!" A Pelgian sage stumbled around the darkness that was around him, clutching his stomach as a wound was bleeding profusely. _

_"And it won't end here," two voices said smoothly. Two dark figures approached the man, cloaked by shadows that surround them like mist. _

_"You have much more you have to do," one said in a deep tone._

_"You are not allowed to die here," the other said in a higher pitch. _

_"Wait," the sage said quietly, "It can't be-" _

_"We are the power that compels you," they both said at once. "We are the wings of despair, the breath of ruin. We are the fell dragon, Grima." _

Rubin burst forth from his bed, the blankets flying everywhere as he sat up. Sweat glistened his forehead as he panted hard, out of breath despite that he was sleeping.

"No, no, no," he said quietly cupping his face with his hands. "He's still alive. It's here too." The albino could feel his heart drumming against his chest. First Emmeryen being captured and now this. He was not okay, in fact nothing was okay at the moment. "Dear Naga, please tell me that Robin didn't see that too," he begged. "I need some air." He got up from his bed on the ground, grabbing his cloak and heading out of his tent.

Chrom had insisted that they leave immediately from Regna Ferox to go save the Exalt and they did. As of right now the Shepherds weren't far from the Pelgian and Ferox border. Him and Robin had discussed strategy the whole way here. He was exhausted when they had found a place to camp, but now he was even more tired.

Rubin put on his coat as he walked around the camp. Torches flickered and were beginning to die down. There was not a soul awake other than him and maybe whoever was suppose to be on guard during this ungodly hour. He rubbed his eyes, he could swear he could feel them sag. He was tired so very tried, but his mind couldn't sleep, not from that vision.

To Rubin these visions were not uncommon. Being linked to a being that lived for so long, sometimes he saw visions of the past. Sometimes he saw a war and sometimes he saw people screaming for mercy or bowing to their knees. These visions haunted him. They were real nightmares, for they had happened decades ago and they _wouldn't_ stop. The worst thing about this one was it happened not long ago and that horrified the tactition.

He prayed that Robin didn't see this one. It wasn't as horrifying as the others usually are, but it would plague her mind in confusion. While these memories bothered Rubin they had bothered Robin at more. She had a soft spoken personality and would usually whimper in her sleep when they happened. He was thankful that Robin had lost her memories and when he struck down Validar he thought it would be over, but it wasn't. Knowing his luck it was probably just beginning.

But how was that thing living right now? Was Rubin's biggest question. It shouldn't be able to move or talk to anyone. It needs a physical form to do that and for all Rubin knew he was still himself and so was Robin.

"Rubin? What are you doing up so late?" The tired man turned around to see Ricken standing behind him. He held an inkwell with a quill and some papers close to his chest.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." He half lied. "What are you doing? Writing a love letter?"

The young mage blushed and shook his head, "Of course not!" He yelled, but he instantly clamped his mouth shut knowing that everyone else was still asleep. "I'm trying to figure out what I should to my parents."

Rubin smiled and sat on some boxes not far away, "Why don't you tell him all the heroic deeds you've done. Like those risen we took care of a couple days. Write how you sliced the dead things to bits or tell them that we're going into the heart of Pelgia to slay them-"

"I don't want give them a heart attack!" Ricken said appalled. "I want to tell them how I'm doing and not how I killed others. I don't want my parents to worry about me and if I lie they might worry about me even more." He sighed.

The twin leaned back a little, his hands behind him at the edge of the box. "Just tell them you're doing well them. Why not talk about all the friends you've made or something, that should ease their minds."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea," Ricken said happily. "Thanks Rubin!"

"No problem."

"What are you two doing up?" Said a gruff voice. A dark figure appeared from the darkness behind a tent. Lon'qu soon stood before them.

"Oh, we couldn't sleep," Ricken replied. Lon'qu made a grunt noise and Rubin realized that Lon'qu had a bruise on his cheek.

"Where did you get the bruise?" He asked. Lon'qu sighed at the question and made an audible noise.

"You're sister had decided that it is her top priority to hit me some how. So she's been throwing figs at me all day and I kept dodging them. A couple hours ago before I went on guard duty she sneaked into my tent and started pelting me with fruit while I was asleep."

Rubin bit his lip to prevent him from laughing, but it didn't work as the giggling escaped his lips.

"Shut it tactition."

* * *

The next day the Shepherds found themselves in a Pelgian desert.

"Dear Naga it hot," Chrom complained.

"Really I don't mind," Robin said with a small smile on her face.

"Robin you should carry me then!" Lissa said with her arms out stretched.

"Okay I will," Robin got down on her knees and Lissa hopped onto her back. Lissa smiled and let out a relived sigh.

"How can you stand this desert?" Panne asked, "The sun is scorching and my fur is not helping."

"Well Rubin said we grew up in Pelgia, so that must be why." _It's nice to have Panne as an ally, _Robin suddenly thought as they all continued to trudge through the desert. It was after the attempted assassination that Robin had started to talk with her.

_"So you're a taguel?" Robin asked shyly. Panne's ears perked up and she nodded her head._

_"Yes I am human," she said. "What do you want?" _

_Robin flinched slightly at the tone, "Well I was just wondering if you could tell me more about your people, I'm quite interested in the taguel."_

_Panne looked at her with a surprised expression. "If you so wish to learn then I will tell you. It's pleasant to hear that someone is interested in my people."_

_"Oh thank you!" The white haired girl said._

_"Good your heart beat calmed down." The taguel exclaimed. Robin looked at her confused. "We taguel have exceptional hearing and I'm able to hear your heart beat."_

And from then on the two had begun talking frequently. Panne's race was interesting and how different they were to humans. They seemed a lot like rabbits, but Robin didn't dare say that around Panne, not wanting to offend her in anyway. Robin looked over at her and saw that she looked wary all of a sudden.

"Is everything alright Panne?"

"I hear something," she spoke.

Chrom grasped the handle of Falchion and Robin out Lissa down on the sand. The princess held her staff up high and Robin grabbed her lightning tome. Some of the others behind her had grasped their weapons too.

Robin could know hear a voice coming closer and closer and it slowly got loudly. It was beginning to get close and suddenly a blur of green popped out from behind a sand dune.

"Uff!" The person said as they fell onto their stomach before sitting up on their knees.

"A child?" Chrom said confused. He put his hand down from Falchion and approached the girl. Robin did the same. The girl was wearing some strange clothing and appeared to be eleven, maybe even younger. Robin noted that she had a green stone in her grasp.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. The girl looked at the horrified for one second, before running up to Robin and hugging her.

"There's a creepy men chasing me!" She shouted, stuffing her face into Robin's abdomen. Suddenly another figure popped out from behind a sand dune. This time it was a boy, holding a poorly made spear. He had a pot on his head with messy purple hair.

"There you are miss," He said with an accent.

"There's one of the creepy men chasing me!" The girl screamed.

"Donnel, don't leave ol'Gregor behind now!" Another man came from behind the sand dune except he was much older and had a strange accent too. He had red hair and looked like the few mercenaries that the group had run into her.

"Hey you creep stay away from her!" Lissa said, pointing her finger at the older man.

"Creep? All Gregor's done is trying to help the lass and make sure she's okay!" He said.

"Yeah right!" The girl said letting go of Robin. "Just stay away!" The green stone the girl was holding glowed and there was a flash of light. Robin found herself in a sitting position. Her looked up to see a green dragon before her.

"She's a dragon!?" The younger twin exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait, here us out!" The purple haired boy yelled. "We were trying to help her! She was imprisoned by some of the Pelgians here and we just wanted to help her, which we did. Before we could ask if she was okay she dashed off into the desert! Please we mean't her no harm!"

"Those Pelgians sound like the Grimleal that live within these deserts, milord," Frederick said.

"It does," Chrom replied. "Miss can you please calm down. These people were trying to help you." The girl grunted, but nodded her dragon head and went back to the girl form that she once was.

"We're sorry for the trouble we've caused all of ya," the boy replied. "I'm Donnel and this is my pa Gregor."

"I'm Nowi!" The dragon girl said loudly.

"I'm Chrom and this is the Shepherds," the prince said.

"Oh milord!" Donnel said and he bowed his head.

"Please there is no need for that."

"What is a royal doing out here?" Gregor asked tilting his head. "Going to save the Exalt?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Robin asked, sitting up and brushing the sand off her clothes.

"Rumors speared like fire, no? Perhaps you wish to hire us, we are sell swords."

"We need all the help we can get," Chrom sighed.

"I'll come too!" Nowi declared loudly. "I need to get back the those meanies! I have no where else to go either. And don't worry I'm a manakate, I can handle my own!"

* * *

AN: AngelRin09 was the one who said she had a thought of Gregor being married to Donnel's mom so poof! It happened here and it helps make the couples even so no one will be left out! Hope you all enjoyed and please review!

If you guys are enjoying this story I put out a preview for A Fire Emblem: If fanfiction that I'm going to start when I get my hands on the game. It called If The Red Thread Snaps.


	11. Chapter 11: A Miscalculation

AN: I got my first job and my life has been hectic. I've been getting so many hours... So sorry everyone.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Miscalculation

"For my plan I believe we should split up in groups," Robin said pointing at the Pelgian map. "Rubin you lead one group to take down the wveryn brigade that will most likely be coming from the north. Chrom can lead another group that will charge through and rescue Emmeryen. Once all the enemy units are out of the way we'll send a signal for Phila and the other pegasus knights to come."

Rubin thought for a moment and nodded his head. It was a good stable plan that will work well. "We'll go with this one. For my group I'll take Virion, Cordelia, Kellam, Donnel, Maribelle, Sully, Vaike, and Stalh. After we're done we'll join your group to be reinforcement."

"I hope this works," Robin sighed looking at the scribbled on map of the Pelgian courtyard.

"Don't worry it will! We trust you Robin!" Lissa exclaimed, giving Robin a pat on the back. She smiled wearily and gave Lissa a look of thanks.

"We should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Chrom said.

_He looks worried, _Robin thought. But of course he was worried, his sister's life is on the line. "I'm heading to bed," the younger twin declared.

"Good night," Rubin said with a caring smile. "I'll inform the others about the plan and what groups we're splitting up into." Both Lissa and Chrom wished her goodnight as she headed out of the meeting tent.

Robin passed through the camp, almost every soldier with a nervous expression on their face. Tomorrow was going to be an important day. If they failed Emmeryen would die and who knows what would happen if Ylisse lost their beloved Exalt. Robin put a hand over her heart. She could feel it pounding maddeningly against her chest. She was worried and she prayed that her strategy would work.

The white haired girl walked into her tent and instantly laid down. She didn't want to bother with changing into her night clothes. She was too tired and too nervous, plus it was save time in the morning. She snuggled her face into her pillow and closed her eyes, wishing to for sleep to come quickly.

_"HA!" Chrom yelled as he charged at a Plegian mage. The mage laughed and blocked Chrom's attack with his magic. The two continued to attack each other with force. Robin found herself standing silently away from them. 'What's going on?' She thought looking at the scene before her. 'Wait, didn't this happen before?' She found that she had no control over her body. _

_She raised a yellow tome, magic beginning to form in her hand. Chrom attacked once again, but the mage disappeared, "Up there!" The prince yelled. Again Robin found she had no control of her body as she faced upward. The enemy shot down a large ball of magic that exploded. Robin jumped out of the way and shot a lightning ball at the mage. Only for his body to disappear. _

_Robin started flowing magic from the tome again, only to hear Chrom grunt as the Plegian mage hit him with magic. The enemy charged his magic quickly and shot it at Chrom, but Robin interrupted him with her own magic. Chrom got up from his position and charged at the opponent. Robin fueled her magic once again and stayed behind Chrom. He slashed the mage and Robin let out a lightning bolt that hit the enemy dead on. _

_Chrom turned around and smiled at her as the mage's body was surrounded by purple mist._

_"This isn't over damn you both!" The Pelgian suddenly got up and shot a ball of purple magic at Chrom. Robin reacted instantly and pushed Chrom out of the way. She felt the magic engulf her, yet there was no pain. She fell on her right side and the blue haired prince came running over to her._

_"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up. He smiled once he saw she was okay. "That's the end of him. At long last." Robin's head suddenly pulsed and she got up from her sitting position in panic. Her head hurt. It hurt a lot. "Hey are you okay?" The prince asked. "Hey loo-"_

_Chrom backed away slowly, holding a bolt of magic that was pierced into his side. Robin looked at her hand, seeing the some static on her hand. _

_"This isn't your fault," he said slowly. "Promise me you'll leave this place. Go-" He fell over not moving. Robin found that she couldn't speak and she started to hear laughing._

"Robin!"

"Wah!" The tactician sat up instantly. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was out of breath.

"Are you okay Robin?" She looked up to see Lissa standing right next to her.

Robin nodded her head quickly, "It was just having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry but we need to hurry! It's time to march!"

* * *

"Sully and Vaike I need you two to stay together and stay in front of Maribelle to make sure she stays safe. Donnel I want you paired with Maribelle just in case we get any surprises. Stalh, Kellam, and Virion I need you three to stay together. We'll need Virion when we fight these riders so make sure he stays safe while you're fighting. Cordelia, I would like you and I in the skies to try and dwindle their numbers. These riders aren't very good against magic. Is everyone okay with this?" He asked.

They all nodded their heads. Rubin and his group and had split up from Robin and Chrom's group not too long ago. Now they were just waiting for the wyvern riders to come. "After we're done with the wyvern fighters we need to go and help the other group immediately."

"Ha, Ol'Teach will finish them before they knew what hit them!" Vaike exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Sully who sat on her horse right next to him sighed and looked away. Her horse made a grunting noise. Everyone started splinting up in their divisions. Donnel and Maribelle stayed more towards the back while Vaike and Sully were in front of them. Stalh, Kellam, and Virion were to the left of Vaike and Sully. Cordelia and Rubin were standing to the right of the others.

Rubin stood patiently, watching the clouds go by. The desert wind ruffled his hair and cloak. He took in a deep breath.

"Rubin?"

The tactician turned his head. Cordelia was standing right next to her pegasus, with her right hand resting on its mane.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

She nodded her head and stood a gentle step forward. "Why did you request taking the people, who can't move well in the sands? We're trying to rescue Lady Emmeryen and its crucial that we get rid of the wyvern riders. Wouldn't it be better if we brought Miriel, Ricken, or Sumia?"

"I chose them because we need to rescue Lady Emmeryen," he said simply. "Yes, non of us, but you can really move in the sands, but Chrom and my sister need everyone that can move in the sands quickly. Even if you can't get rid of all the wyvern riders, we'll stalling them long enough that Chrom can rescue his sister."

Cordelia looked at Rubin with a look of understanding. She breathed out and put on a serious face.

"The riders are coming!" Stalh yelled. Cordelia instantly got on her pegasus and picked up her spear.

"Get on Rubin," she said. With the help of Cordelia, Rubin got on the winged horse and they took to the sky. There were riders coming, but not as many as Rubin was expecting. He expected more than twenty to come, but there was less than that.

"Cordelia, wait for some of the others to catch the rider's attention. It's not best if we dive into all of them right now." Cordelia did not respond, but Rubin knew she understood. Rubin reached for the tome clipped to his belt. A light green book with a wind like symbol on it.

Arrows from Virion started to be shot. Some of them hitting they're mark. Many of the riders started falling, not dead, but injured badly. Others started to dive to the Shepherds grounded. Cordelia kicked the sides of her pegasus and the creature started flying towards the remaining riders in the sky. Rubin ripped out a page of the book and it started to dissolve into a ball of magical wind. He raised his arm and aimed.

"Elwind!" He cried as the magic formed into a slash of wind. That one hit it's mark, bowling into a wyvern and both wyvern and rider started to fall to their deaths. The red eyed male grunted as the pegasus's jerked forward. Cordelia swiftly struck a rider, making him fall of his dragon. Rubin ripped another page from the book. "We can do this," he whispered.

After a while they had managed to take out most of the riders. After what seemed like hours there were about two or three of the enemies left.

"We've done it," Cordelia said happily. Rubin smiled, seeing that they were guaranteed victory.

"We just need to clean up," he said slightly tired. Rubin put his book down deciding they he didn't need to use it anymore. But then Rubin started to hear the flapping of wings. It didn't sound like wyvern wings and they weren't Cordelia's pegasus. He looked up seeing a dark figure in the sky, but he knew immediately who the rider was.

_Aversa! _He thought and started to panic. "Everyone, we're heading to aid Chrom and Robin now!" He screamed. They all looked up at him in confusion.

"What about the remaining riders?" Cordelia asked confused and worried.

"It doesn't matter we must leave now!"

"What's wrong!?" The red head exclaimed. She looked very concerned.

"Soon everything if we don't hurry!"

* * *

"We're almost there!" Lissa yelled excitedly as she stood behind Chrom and Robin. Lon'qu was right next to her, cutting down any Pelgian that got close to her.

"They were almost there, Robin had thought. The group was so close to the Pelgian castle courtyard. Emmeryen wasn't that far away. They just needed to cut down the remaining enemies and then call Phila and her knights.

"Is that you Robin?" Said a sultry voice.

The younger twin gripped her sword at hearing her name being spoken from a foreign voice. She turned around at hearing footsteps against the sad. A mage. A Pelgian mage was standing not far from her. She had long black hair with a gold circlet of some kind around her head. She was looking at the tactician happily with her hands cupping her face.

Robin shyly took some steps away."Do I know you?" She said quickly.

"You don't know who I am?" The mage said disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, but I've been lacking needed memories." The woman put her hands down and stared at Robin. The white haired girl shivered. This person was strange to her. The mage took out a purple tome, ripping out a page as it dissolved into purple magic. Robin gripped her own and backed up. The woman shot the magic, but Robin didn't feel any pain.

A strange gurgling was next to Robin's ear. She turned, seeing a Pelgian fighter with his axe raised frozen in place. He looked like he was suffering. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed, dead.

"Don't worry," the female mage said with a happy tone. "I'll protect you. I knew you and I know your brother. So once we find Rubin he'll explain who I am. I am not your enemy."

Robin bit her lip, a little disturb. "Uh, thanks." She said and the mage's eyes lit up.

"Robin come on! We've cleared the courtyard." Chrom exclaimed. At hearing Chrom's voice Robin dashed off towards him. Soon she was near Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom. All of them standing in the courtyard with Emmeryen right above them. Robin heard the beating of wings and Phila and her knights appeared. Robin smiled happily. They were so close!

"Damn you!" Gangrel yelled stopping his foot against the dragon skull he was standing on. "You Ylisseans don't play fair!"

"Well I don't either." A woman with right hair appeared. Robin knew this person, she had seen them before. It was the same woman that Robin had seen when they went to rescue Maribelle! The woman Rubin had seen when he told her to put on her hood. The dark skinned woman grinned in an evil and snapped her fingers.

Risen appeared. Archer Risen appeared just out of no where. One instantly shot down a pegasus knight who fell over dead. The other risen started popping arrows one by one and soon enough Phila fell. Lissa cried out in horror and Chrom cursed loudly. Robin grit her teeth. Her plan was failing.

"Now princeling, decide! Give me the Emblem or watch your sister fall to her death." Gangrel yelled. The risen pointed their arrows at Emmeryen.

"Crap!" Robin yelled. They couldn't give Gangrel the Emblem, yet they couldn't let Emmeryen die! "There has to be another way!" She yelled looking over at Chrom. "I'll figure something out!" The prince looked at her with crestfallen eyes. Robin wanted to scream, she wanted to raise her tome and throw a fireball at Gangrel, but she knew she couldn't. _Think! Think of something! _She yelled at herself.

"Enough!" Emmeyen shouted. "Gangrel is there any other way?" She asked.

"No!" He yelled, " It's either you dead on the floor or the Emblem in my hands!"

The Exalted sighed and took a step forward. "Pelgians what will this bring you other than a cycle of hate and bloodshed!? You will get nothing out of this and neither shall Ylisee! Lay down your weapons and end this cycle. Do as you must for I shall do the same."

"Sister no!" Chrom screamed. He started running. Running towards the spot she would fall. Robin knew what the Exalt was thinking. Her knees were so shaky that she fell onto the ground. She stared wide eyed as Emmeryen took steps forward towards her demise. She was going to jump.

They've lost, is what Robin thought, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Everyone now!"

* * *

Rubin's group launched themselves on upon the archer risen. Virion struck one from far away while the others stabbed their weapons into them.

"We made it!" Rubin exclaimed happily. "Cordelia we need to get Lady Emmeryen while they're taking care of the Risen!"

"Of course!" He gripped the pegasus's fur as it begin to climb further into the air. They reach the top of the ledge where Emmeryen was. "Lady Emmeryen come with us!" Cordelia exclaimed, reaching her gloved out to the Exalt. Emmeryen looked warily at the hand, but grabbed it. The Exalt put one foot out onto the winged horse and then another. Once she was on Cordelia's pegasus began to descend to the ground.

Rubin smiled happily, "Don't worry we're going to keep you safe." He said, but he regretted those words as the pegasus whined and began to fall. Rubin looked and realized one of the archer Risen and struck them with an arrow. They were falling and Rubin could hear his sister scream! It wasn't long before he felt the cold ground against his body.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait and I did not beta'd this. So sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. What are you guys thinking about what the next chapter?


	12. Chapter 12: The Struggle Ahead

Chapter 12: The Struggle Ahead

"Rubin!" Robin screamed as she watched her twin fall from the sky. They three of them collapsed onto the stone floor of the courtyard. Robin let small cry and began running towards them. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay! _She yelled inside her head repeatedly. As she ran towards them Chrom and Lissa came into her line of view, running next to her. The three ran to the collapsed bodies and pegasus. She knelled down, eyes wide in horror. Exalt Emmeryen lay there on the ground, a pool of blood around her head. Lissa gasped and knelt down, getting out her staff and began to heal her sister.

"Emm!" She cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Robin's eyes shifted over to the other two bodies that lay motionless on the ground. Cordelia lay on her side, unconscious, but alive since her chest was rising up and down, indicating she was breathing. Right under her was Rubin. He lay on his back with blood soaking into his cloak. Robin quickly touched his throat, searching for a pulse. The tactician quickly gave up on searching and shifted Cordelia over a little. She laid her ear over Rubin's chest. A faint beat met her ear. Tears started to fall from Robin's eyes as she cried in relief.

"We have to get them out of here!" Robin perked her head up at the sound. Flavia and Basillo were running towards them. "We'll hold them off," the west khan said. Chrom grunted and gently picked up his sister as Lissa continued to heal her. There was now a large visible gash on the back of the Exalt's head. Chrom cringed at the damage while Lissa started to cry more.

"Someone help me!" Robin yelled, lifting up Cordelia onto her shoulders. Fredrick bounded up to where she was and got Rubin onto the back of his horse. All of them began running away from the Pelgian reinforcements and Robin could hear Gangrel screaming in anger. As they were running Robin started to stumble. She was having a hard time keeping Cordelia up by herself.

"Do you need help milady?" Robin gasped in surprise as someone wrapped Cordelia's warm around them.

"Marth!?" The white haired twin said astonished. "Why are you here?"

The blue-eyed female looked at her, "I'll explain later, but we need to get them out of here!"

"Right!" Robin said. They two began to run faster as Regna Ferox soldiers rushed pass them and into battle. The female tactician looked ahead at everyone in front of her with weary eyes. That girl black mage that had helped her was fighting off Pelgian's coming towards Rubin and Fredrick. Rubin's cloak was soaked in her brother's blood and Fredrick had a broken arm, he was currently fighting with one. Gaius was ahead of them, an arrow was sticking out his shoulder. Donnel and Gregor were fighting side by side, they both looked exhausted and injured. Virion over to the left of them, his side bleeding. In front of her Chrom was carrying his sister with Lissa running right next to them. She was crying so much.

_This is my fault, _Robin looked as she continued to look at her allies, her friends. _I'm so sorry!_ Tears started to fall from her eyes letting out a choked sob.

"Milday!" Marth yelled. Robin looked to her right as a Pelgian fighter's axe came crashing down towards her. She stared wide eyed, but the fighter suddenly stopped. The fighter let out a gasp and fell to his side. Behind him with a bloody axe was a blonde haired woman. She was dressed in what seemed cleric clothing, but it was different.

"Are you alright,"she asked in a soothing voice. Robin nodded her head. "Hurry, we must go quickly." She said placing a reassuring hand on the tactician's shoulder. Without saying anything Robin ran forward.

Robin just wanted to get of here. Just wanted to get somewhere safe from all this.

* * *

It was raining, Marth had realized. The Shepherds had ran so far, yet the Pelgian's were still after them. They group of Shepherds had actually gotten separated through all the chaos. With Marth was Robin, Chrom, Fredrick, Rubin, Cordelia, Lissa, Stalh, Virion, and their two new found companions, Tharja and Libra. They were in the depths of the Midmire. A harsh place with no shelter and only canyons. They tried to take shelter under a cliff, but the rain was still pouring on them. Lissa was still healing the Exalt and Prince Chrom sat next to his unconscious sister. Libra, who turned out to be a man was healing Rubin. Cordelia was now awake, bandaged, gripping her lance tightly. Marth could tell the woman was sad and angry, she had just lost her pegasus and everyone had been hurt so badly. Everyone else was looking out for Pelgian's and Robin was leaning against the rock wall.

Marth didn't know whether to be happy or not. The Exalt wasn't dead, but did she have any hope of waking up? Did Rubin have the chance too? They were separated from the rest of the Shepherds with barely any rations and Libra and Lissa's staffs wouldn't last forever.

"We have enemies coming!" Virion called as he came running towards the group, his injured side now mended. "Not many, but were still greatly out numbered."

"We should get moving then." Robin said coming up towards them. "It's best to avoid conflict for right now. With this rain and mud I don't think we'll last long. I don't wish to take any chances." Marth noted that the tactician sounded weak. She looked depressed and worn out.

"I'll go ahead and keep them busy," she volunteered. Robin's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I don't want to ask you to risk your life like that!" She exclaimed.

"I know what happens if the Exalt dies, I've seen what has happened. Have you forgotten what I can do. I will gladly go out there to protect lady Emmeryen." _And you, _Marth said to herself.

"There's no need." All attention turned to Chrom, who was now standing with his sword drawn. "I'll kill them all myself." He said darkly.

"You will do no such thing!" Robin said sternly as she walked up to the prince.

"Why not?" He said his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to make those filthy Pelgians pay for what they did to Emm!"

"And get yourself killed! I don't think so!" Robin grabbed Chrom's arm. "We have to leave! We can't afford to lose all of the royal family."

"Then take everyone and leave me here."

"Chrom I understand your mad, but you need to think."

"I am thinking!" Chrom snapped. "I'm going to slaughter all the Pelgians and make them pay for what they did to Emm. Not one of them deserves to live!" Robin clenched her teeth and stood in front of the prince.

"Then start with me," she said calmly. "I'm Pelgian and so is Rubin! After all you just said not one of us deserves to live." At that Chrom flinched visible. He lowered his sword and his tensed muscles softened.

"Robin I," he started but she made a gesture with her hand and started walking away.

"Lets get going, those Pelgians are probably even closer to us." No one said a word as the tactician disappeared in the heavy rain. Marth lowered her head. She wondered if they had fought like this before or if it was because of her that they had.

* * *

_What's wrong with me?_ Chrom thought to himself as they all walked in the cold rain. _Emm is still alive_, _I should be glad that she is. I need to apologize to Robin_. Rubin was still unconscious and so was his sister. Fredrick had her on his horse while Stalh was carrying Rubin on his. From what Libra had said Rubin's back was horribly injured. It was would take time for his back to heal.

The blue haired male started walking past everyone and towards Robin who was walking in front. Her head was hung low and her hair pins were slipping out of her white hair. It began to hang on his shoulders, plastered to her neck. He walked beside her, not a word spoken between the two. He was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was just so angry and I wasn't thinki-"

"I'm sorry too," Robin said quietly, not lifting her head up. " I was angry too. Both of our siblings were hurt badly." Chrom looked at her and slowly brought her into a hug. She felt so cold and she was shaking badly.

"Are you okay Robin?" He asked letting her go. She lifted up her head and looked up at him. Robin's face was beat red and the prince could see that she was breathing harshly. She began to sway and her eyes started to close before she completely fell over into the mud.

"Robin!" He bent down and cradled her in his arms. "Robin!?" He repeated. Libra came rushing up to them, placing a hand on the tacticians head.

"She has a high fever."

* * *

AN: I had zero idea how to end this chapter. I thought it was stupid how there was an extra chapter where Emmeryen lived. I really thought it was stupid, she should've stayed dead or been in the childlike through the whole game. I feel bad for not updating in so long. I'm happy you guys have been sticking with me through this story. I'm not good at writing and have a horrible update schedule. So thanks.


	13. Chapter 13: A Long Road

AN: I'm so bad at updating... I got the ideas for these chapters from the Fire Emblem Awakening drama CDs. Kingddd on youtube, english subbed them. Here's a link if you want to watch they're really good! watch?v=yLve_6uh_oU&amp;list=PLfSw5J6cJZ37oqlU5od0MfDrjwvnA1Z4-

* * *

Chapter 13: A Long Road

Rubin's first thoughts was everything hurts. Especially his back. He didn't want to wake up, but he had too. He wondered where his sister was, was Cordelia okay, was the Exalt okay? Is he dead? That was the first question that was answered when his eyes slowly cracked open.

_Alive? Okay that's good. _The albino slowly sat up, the pain in his back felt like fire. It took him a second but then he remembered why his back hurt so much. _ How far did we fall? _He wondered. Once the pain eased from sitting up Rubin took in his surroundings. It looked like they were in a log cabin. It was old, the wood was rooting and he could see sprouts of mold growing in the corners of the room. He could hear rain pouring down and footsteps. Wait... Footsteps?

Those footsteps were getting louder. Considering he hadn't seen any of his companions o his sister, Rubin decide he might be in the hands of the enemy.

The footsteps got louder and louder. Soon enough he could see a figure's shadow from under the door of his room. The door creaked open to a familiar face.

Tharja...

Yep, he was in the hands of the enemy. The dark mage smiled at him in a creepy way.

Rubin hung his head. Tharja, was sort of a friend when he and his sister still lived in Plegia. She stalked the two of them on a daily bases.

"H-hi Tharja," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said back.

"Is Rubin awake?" A voice said. There were more pounding footsteps coming from down the hall. Each step sounded like metal. From around the doorway Cordelia came into view with a relived expression. "Rubin thank goodness," she said tiredly.

Tharja scowled at the new visitor and walked out of the room._ Thank you Cordelia!_ The albino thought.

"Cordelia are you alright?" He asked. He remembered them falling, after that is all dark.

She nodded her head and approached Rubin, sitting right next to looked extremely tired and worried, Rubin observed. There were dark circles under her eyes and those irises themselves told him that there was a major problem. They two sat in a moment of silence and then the pegasus knight began to speak.

"We've been in this location for a couple of hours now. The Plegian army is still looking for us. A great many of us are injured and most of the healers' staves are done for. You and Lady Emmeryen are the ones critically injured. Lady Emmeryen is breathing, but she still hasn't woken up. There's a woman named Marth with us right know and she's with your sister."

"With my sister?" Rubin repeated and Cordelia nodded her head. "That sentence makes it sound like there's something wrong with Robin." The red head inhaled deeply before exhaling very slowly.

"Your sister is sick."

He stood up instantly.

"Rubin!?" She gasped standing up. "You need to lay down and rest you are very hurt!"

"I've rested enough, I need to see Robin." He flinched, the pain in his back was worsening every second.

"You need to rest!"

"You do realize our situation!?" Rubin yelled glaring at her. "My sister is sick and can't preform her duties to this army. We're all injured and we have the Plegian army looking for us. We obviously can't fight them so as this army's tactician I need to find a solution to our problem!" An eerie silence filled the room, the two stared at each other before Rubin sunk to the floor on his knees. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "This has put a lot of stress on all of us. Sorry for yelling."

Cordelia's hand touched his shoulder. "It's fine, " she said in a soft whisper. "You're worried for your sister and the whole army. I understand that you want to protect us so go do your job and save us." Rubin looked up into Cordelia's eyes and could see a hint of pain roaming in them.

_She's thinking about the pegasus knights that she couldn't save. The ones she had to leave, _he thought. He put his hand on top of hers, "thank you."

Despite his protesting back Rubin stood up, leaning against the wooden wall of the cabin walked out of the room and into the hallways. _Now to think of something to get us out of this mess._

* * *

Marth had her back against the wall of a small room. Her head hung down and she looked sadly to the floor. Robin was laying on the floor with a ragged blanket over her. The albino was extremely sick. Her face was flushed and she sounded like she was breathing through a straw. Chrom was sitting in the farthest corner from Robin and Lissa was sleeping against the wall closest to the door. Libra had been in and out of the room. With Lissa out he was the only healer they had.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Was the constant question rushing around Marth's head. She could stall the army looking for them, but how much time would that give them? Their army was split, the Exalt was still unconscious, and both tacticians were out. Even with two horsemen the horses were worn out.

"You... All... Have to get out of here." Marth's head perked up at the words. Robin's eyes were open and she was trying to look over at Chrom. He was surprised to see her awake. She tried to sit up, but he rushed to her side and tried to make her lay back down. She grabbed Chrom's arm, "You have *huff* to get... out of here." She said tiredly. "The Plegian army... Must be close *huff* by now. You all... need to go."

Lissa was awake now. She looked at Robin sadly.

"We can't right now we're all hurt and you're sick!" Chrom yelled, holding her close.

"Then leave me!" She screamed before go into a coughing fit.

"We're not leaving you!"

"You have to! You have to before the army reaches us!"

"Your sick stop talking nonsense!"

"It's my fault!" The atmosphere in the room stilled and tears were falling from Robin's eyes. "It's... my fault." She cried. "It's my fault... That the Exalt is hurt, it's my fault that Rubin's hurt. This is all my fault... I made the plan and we all followed it. I should've seen the flaws in it. So... It's fine if you leave me here. It's fine." Her cryin slowly got louder and Chrom hugged her close to his chest. Her cries muffled by his clothes. Tears were falling from Lissa's eyes and Marth was fighting back the tears.

"It's not your fault Robin," Lissa said.

"Lissa is right, it's not your fault sis."

Marth didn't even realize it, but the door to the room was wide open. Rubin was standing at the entrance with a stern look on his face. "There is no way you could've predicted the Risen that appeared on that battlefield. There was no way." He slowly walked over to his sister and Chrom, kneeling right next to them. Robin was looking up at him with teary eyes. "We're going to get out of this and we're not going to leave you here. Right Chrom?" The prince nodded his head.

"But how? Everything is against us." Robin whispered.

"Its going to be okay," Rubin said with a grin. "Because I've got an idea."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long since an update, but I'm so bad with getting motivated to write. I"ll update as soon as I can and hopefully it isn't as long as a wait. I feel so bad :(


End file.
